Flechazos
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: Historias de amor y desamor dentro y fuera de Hogwarts, en tiempo presente, pasado y futuro. James/Lily, Harry/Ginny, Remus/Tonks, Bill/Fleur, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley, Alice&Frank Longbottom, otros.
1. Alice Longbottom

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a JKR

**Rating:** PG – 13

**Summary:** Historias de amor y desamor dentro y fuera de Hogwarts, en tiempo presente, pasado y futuro. James/Lily, Harry/Ginny, Remus/Tonks, Bill/Fleur, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley, Alice&Frank Longbottom, otros.

* * *

**Flechazos**

**Alice Longbottom**

El dolor le impide respirar. Cada centímetro de su piel arde con el fuego de la tortura, cada uno de sus huesos parecer retorcerse en agonía. Su cabeza da vueltas y siente ganas de vomitar, la falta de oxígeno hace que su garganta arda y su mente se descalabre, invadida por imágenes inconexas. Alice se aferra a esas imágenes, que traen consigo perfumes y sentimientos de tiempos idos, tiempos más felices, tiempos que están muy lejos del horror que encierra su presente.

Destellos refulgentes en las aguas del lago durante largos paseos tomados de la mano... La calidez de su aliento sobre su piel cuando se inclinaba para susurrarle algo al oído... Su risa elevándose en el cielo como la música discordante de las campanas...

_Frank, Frank¿dónde estás¿Por qué no detienes este infierno, por qué no me salvas? Frank¿dónde está nuestro pequeño, qué han hecho con Neville? Por favor, por favor, no dejes que esa perra de Bellatrix Lestrange le ponga las manos encima, por favor, por favor, Frank, Frank, Frank..._

Alice tiene quince años, la cara redonda, el pelo corto (nunca tuvo paciencia para cuidar de él), y es algo escueta de estatura, pero está lejos de importarle. Mira con orgullo su reflejo en el espejo, donde se puede ver claramente una insignia plateada destellando sobre su pecho. El trabajo de cuatro años dio finalmente sus frutos y ahora es prefecta de su Casa, uno de los mayores honores a los que un estudiante puede aspirar. Alice mentiría si negara que está complacida, muy complacida consigo misma, pero sólo en momentos como éste, en los que se encuentra completamente sola, se deja ganar por el orgullo. Más tarde vendrán las responsabilidades, las reuniones interminables, las peleas con el conserje, y tal vez también, tristemente, la envidia de alguna que otra de sus compañeras. Pero ahora todo aquello queda muy, muy lejos, y se permite disfrutar este logro.

Alice no es bonita. Su cuerpo no sigue las reglas insoslayables de la moda, su rostro es demasiado aniñado, nunca se toma el tiempo para maquillarse, arreglarse el cabello o buscar elementos de tortura que compriman su cuerpo y le den la forma "correcta". A decir verdad, a Alice nunca le importó demasiado. Aprendió a corta edad que hay otras cosas mucho más importantes que el aspecto físico, que seguir los mandatos de la moda y las convenciones. Ve a sus amigas sufrir por sus cabellos, por su cutis, las ve gastar dinero en productos de belleza y hacer extraños experimentos, sólo para intentar luchar contra la naturaleza, y Alice no puede evitar pensar que es una terrible pérdida de tiempo. Podrían estar estudiando, jugando al Quidditch o simplemente riéndose a carcajadas, sin preocuparse por nada porque tienen quince años y están en Hogwarts, y en cambio sufren por presiones impuestas Merlín sabe por quién.

Alice no es así. Ella es inteligente, lo bastante segura de sí misma para poder reírse de sus propias meteduras de pata, para decir siempre lo que piensa. La vida es demasiado corta para preocuparse por lo que puedan pensar los demás: la única opinión que importa es la tuya y la de tus seres queridos.

Pero aún mientras piensa en ello suelta un suspiro, y en medio de su alegría hay una sombra de tristeza: si tan sólo su madre lo comprendiera, si tan sólo dejara de insistirle para que fuera como las otras chicas, una más del montón, del molde que comprime sus sueños, si pudiera aceptar que Alice no aspira a ser normal sino especial, única... ¿Por qué ser como todas las demás si puede ser como ella misma, por qué conformarse con el promedio, con la mediocridad de no intentar nunca superarse, cuando puede tocar el cielo con los dedos¿Por qué querría ser perfecta, si puede ser extraordinaria?

Es extraño, pero años y años después, cuando ella y su madre casi no se hablan, separadas por el abismo de la incomprensión, la guerra, un abismo que ni la llegada de Neville pudo salvar, Alice aún siente un dolor agudo que poco tiene que ver con las maldiciones, un dolor agudo que le recuerda que su madre nunca la felicitó por su cargo de prefecta.

Su mente se ha convertido en un caos, en un carrusel de recuerdos descontrolados, donde tan pronto aparece en una playa de la mano de su padre a los cuatro años como vestida de novia el día de su boda. Pero algunos de esos recuerdos brillan con más fuerza que otros, y Alice se refugia en ellos porque no tiene ninguna otra forma de escapar.

El otro prefecto de su año se llama Frank Longbottom. Todos, desde el más tímido Hufflepuff de primer año hasta el más arrogante Slytherin de séptimo sabe su nombre. Frank es el capitán estrella del equipo de Quidditch, que le ha hecho ganar a Gryffindor más campeonatos que nadie en años (y conserva el título hasta la llegada de un muchacho de anteojos, cabellos azabaches desordenados y risa fácil), estudiante modelo, carismático, encantador con los profesores y generoso con sus compañeros, y para colmo, bien parecido. Alice no le tiene resentimiento, exactamente, pero tampoco se desmaya al verlo como muchas de sus compañeras. Es un chico como cualquier otro, que a veces hace cosas increíblemente estúpidas sólo para demostrar que es capaz de hacerlas y tiene una memoria espantosa. Es un misterio como alguien tan patológicamente distraído es capaz de sacarse tan buenas notas, sobre todo en Transformaciones, pero en el universo hay muchos enigmas sin explicación y honestamente, Alice tiene cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

No le presta verdadera atención hasta una reunión de prefectos en la que se trata el inminente baile de Navidad. Pese a ser su primer año como prefecta, Alice no tiene problemas en exponer sus ideas. Siempre se le dio bien hablar en público, su padre la educó en las artes de la persuasión y la retórica cuando era pequeña, y tiene la suficiente confianza en sí misma para no echarse atrás. Los demás admiran sus propuestas, pero son complicadas y están todos sobrecargados de trabajo. Alice asegura que ella puede manejarse sola y así termina con más trabajo sobre sus hombros que todos los demás juntos. Frank la mira frunciendo el ceño, como si fuera la primera vez que la viera.

- No podrás hacer todo eso tú sola. Te matarás.

Ella se muerde el labio. Sabe que probablemente él se lo está diciendo con buena intención, pero no puede evitar tomarlo como un desafío.

- Claro que sí. Ya lo verás.

En las semanas siguientes Alice casi no duerme ni come, todas sus energías concentradas en el baile de Navidad... y en demostrarle a Frank Longbottom que puede arreglárselas con la organización de una fiesta ella sola y mantener sus notas tan altas como siempre sin problema. Así, de un modo no oficial, comienza una de las competencias más feroces vistas en las aulas de Hogwarts. Si Frank saca un sobresaliente en Pociones, Alice se pasará toda la tarde repasando sus apuntes para conseguir al día siguiente una felicitación del profesor Slughorn, y hasta en las clases que no comparten ella se preocupa por sacar los mejores resultados. Siempre quiso ser la mejor alumna, pero ahora es diferente: tiene algo que probar y Alice en ello no se diferencia demasiado de Frank. Hay cosas que tiene que hacer por más ridículas que parezcan sólo para demostrar que _puede_ hacerlas.

A Frank la competencia parece más que nada causarle gracia, hasta que empieza a notar las sombras oscuras bajo los ojos de su compañera y la palidez de su piel. Más de una vez se siente tentado de decirle algo, de ofrecerle ayuda, de pedirle que se relaje, pero sabe que eso sólo le dará aliciente para trabajar aún más duro. Es la chica más obstinada que ha conocido nunca y por algún motivo eso le despierta su curiosidad, y tratando de resolver el misterio empieza a pensar en ella a todas horas, incluso durante los sagrados entrenamientos de Quidditch. Nadie comprender qué le sucede al capitán estrella, que de un tiempo a esta parte parece aún más despistado y retraído que nunca, pero el mal humor y la inestabilidad emocional de Alice se vuelven tan evidentes a medida que se acerca la fecha del baile que las extrañezas de Frank pasan casi desapercibidas.

Dos semanas antes del día fatal, Alice se desmaya en medio del Gran Salón. Se despierta en la enfermería, donde la jovencísima Madam Pomfrey, después de obligarla a comer tres platos de comida y darle a beber una poción asquerosa, le echa una bronca de campeonato. Ni McGonagall cuando está enfurecida suena más terrible que la enfermera cuando la amenaza con amarrarla a la cama y forzar la comida por su garganta si se niega a cuidarse un poco más.

Para su sorpresa, su primer visitante no es ninguno de sus amigos más cercanos sino Frank Longbottom, quien parece a medias culpable y preocupado. Hay algo en su tono de voz cuando le pide que no se estrese tanto porque casi lo mata del susto que ablanda el corazón de Alice, y por eso sólo refunfuña un poco cuando él insiste en ayudarla. Juntos el trabajo se hace dos veces más rápido, porque Frank aunque distraído es inteligente y decidido, y Alice se da cuenta de que con nadie ha trabajado tan bien como con él. Una nueva camaradería se forma entre ellos, y cuando ella se estresa demasiado él la hace reír y ella se ocupa de recordarle con una sonrisa las cosas que él permanentemente olvida.

Un día antes del baile, cuando ya está todo casi terminado y el grado de ansiedad de Alice se ha reducido considerablemente, él le pregunta si tiene pareja para el baile. Ella se lo queda mirando, estupefacta. Tan preocupada ha estado por la organización del baile que ni siquiera pensó en que tendría que asistir, y no sólo tiene pareja sino que no ha pensado aún qué se pondrá. No que ese tipo de cosas le preocupen demasiado, pero probablemente su túnica de gala necesite un planchado.

Para su sorpresa, él tartamudea un poco y se rasca la cabeza, nervioso, al preguntarle si quiere ir con él. Ella se queda con la boca abierta. Él parece abatido.

- Mira, si no quieres no hay problema, no me voy a ofender ni nada...

- ¡No! – Él da un respingo y ella misma se sorprende de su vehemencia, pero no tiene tiempo para detenerse a pensar porque las palabras salen de su boca a borbotones antes de que pueda frenarlas – Quiero decir, no, no es eso, para nada, al contrario... Me gustaría, me gustaría ir contigo¿sabes?, sólo que, esteee, como que me tomaste por sorpresa¿sabes? Y, eh, sí, me gustaría.

Él le dedica una sonrisa radiante y ella tiene que agarrarse de una columna porque de pronto sus rodillas parecen gelatina. Si a partir de ese momento empieza a contar los minutos para el baile, se dice a sí misma que es sólo la ansiedad porque todo salga bien después de tanto trabajo, y que no tiene nada que ver con los ojos soñadores o la sonrisa cálida de Frank Longbottom.

Casi, casi se lo cree.

Su memoria es un caleidoscopio confuso de imágenes borrosas, un torbellino de colores, de perfumes desvaídos, la sensación del sol sobre su piel una tarde de verano, la suavidad de la arena bajo sus pies, hay algo roto, hay algo rompiéndose en ella pero no quiere verlo, no quiere y en cambio se aferra a los trozos de vidrio de colores que empiezan a astillarse en su mente en forma de recuerdos perdiéndose por siempre.

Ella tiene diecisiete años y está nerviosa, muy nerviosa, tiene las manos frías y le sudan y es horrible, pero no lo demuestra ni un poco. Frank le sonríe y le aprieta el hombro para darle confianza, y le dice que todo saldrá bien, que la adorarán como él la adora. Pero ellos son horriblemente estrictos y anticuados y se desviven por Frank de un modo que sus propios padres jamás se han desvivido por ella, y tal vez sea Alice el problema, tal vez hay algo en ella que hace que los padres no a quieran, Merlín sabe que bastante poca atención le ponen sus progenitores para que los de Frank...

- No estoy preocupada, Frank – le dice él, casi con indiferencia, pero él la conoce demasiado bien como para tragárselo. Por suerte no dice nada, porque eso sólo conseguiría ponerla aún más nerviosa.

La casa es grande y antigua, el peso de generaciones aplastando los hombros de cualquiera que se atreva a cruzar el umbral. Los Longbottom están sentados muy tiesos frente a ellos, con sus ropas oscuras y sus tazas de finísima porcelana, y Alice tiene pánico de romper algo. Es un mal momento para recordar que siempre ha sido físicamente torpe, cuando hasta el florero más insignificante debe ser una herencia familiar de valor incalculable.

La conversación es tensa y entrecortada, y Alice ahora puede creer que ninguna de las novias anteriores de Frank se atreviera a cruzar el umbral de esa casa por segunda vez. No es que los Longbottom sean desagradables, en absoluto, pero carecen de la calidez de Frank, a quien sin embargo adoran, y parecen juzgar y calibrar cada palabra que ella pronuncia.

El señor Longbottom comenta al pasar sobre una nueva resolución del Ministerio referida a los medios de transporte ahora considerados ilegales, como las alfombras voladoras, y da la casualidad que Alice ha escrito un ensayo sobre ese tema para sus EXTASIS. Antes de poder detenerse, ella empieza a contarle lo que ha escrito, pero su posición sobre el tema es diametralmente opuesta a la del señor Longbottom. Si fuera un poco menos inteligente y un poco más astuta, se daría cuenta que más le valdría callarse la boca o mostrarse de acuerdo con lo que el padre de su novio dice. Pero va contra su naturaleza y no puede frenar el debate hasta haber expuesto sus argumentos y puntos de vista, y tanto la señora Longbottom como Frank la miran con expresión inescrutable mientras la voz del señor Longbottom se vuelve más apasionada.

Finalmente Alice se queda sin aire ni argumentos y calla, y en el silencio que sigue se da cuenta de su metedura de pata. Van a pensar que es una sabelotodo insufrible, probablemente el señor Longbottom esté enojado con ella por contradecirlo, seguro que cree que ella no tiene la madurez o conocimiento para opinar a su mismo nivel y tal vez debería haberse callado aunque fuere por mantener la paz, y ahora ha arruinado cualquier chance que tenía de...

El señor Longbottom se vuelve a mirar a su hijo.

- Bueno, Frank, me alegro que finalmente hayas traído a casa una chica cuya inteligencia está a tu altura... si no es que te pasa, eso es.

Ante la estupefacción de Alice él señor Longbottom le dedica una media sonrisa, y su esposa parece complacida. De un modo extraño ha pasado el examen, y súbitamente la casa no le parece tan lóbrega. Es más, tal vez su aire distinguido y antiguo pueda empezar a agradarle, es un marcado contraste con la casa de sus padres, con sus paredes casi desnudas y pocos recuerdos o tradiciones para llenar el vacío.

Grita, grita tan fuerte que sus cuerdas vocales se desgarran y su garganta quema, grita hasta que su voz se apaga como la llama de un vela, pero el dolor no cede, el dolor aumenta en intensidad hasta que todo se vuelve un fulgor blanco.

De color blanco son las perlas que rodean su cuello, en un finísimo collar que Augusta le da el día de su boda, y hasta Alice es lo suficientemente femenina para darse cuenta que son bellísimas.

- Pertenecieron a mi madre, y a su madre antes que ella – le dice en su habitual tono seco, pero al acomodar el collar sobre su cuello su mano se detiene un momento, casi como una caricia. Los ojos de Alice se llenan de lágrimas.

- No podría aceptar –

- Tonterías, querida, es tuyo por derecho. Siempre quise una niña – agrega en un susurro – No que Frank no sea todo lo que una madre pueda desear pero... – Su mirada se pierde en la distancia y de pronto, Augusta Longbottom no parece una mujer severa, sólo terriblemente triste – Nunca lo conseguí¿sabes? Y siempre, en el fondo, estuve un poco resentida con Dios, supongo, por negarme a mi pequeña... – Parpadea y sus ojos vuelven a enfocarse en Alice, una sonrisa iluminando su rostro – Pero tú estás aquí ahora, Alice, y eres tan querida para mí como si fueras mi hija, así que supongo que Dios escuchó mis plegarias pese a todo.

Alice no puede hablar y en cambio la abraza con fuerza, sin preocuparse por si el vestido se arruina a minutos de la ceremonia. El cariño de Augusta significa más de lo que Alice puede expresar, porque su propia madre nunca pareció preocuparse mucho por ella salvo para señalar porqué no era como las otras chicas. Pero los Longbottom y Frank no quieren que ella sea como todas las demás, quieren que sea extraordinaria y ella no podría quererlos más que en ese momento.

El día más feliz de su vida no es el día de su boda, sin embargo, es el día que después de largo tiempo de espera encuentra al minúsculo, regordete Neville entre sus brazos, y la felicidad la colma hasta el punto que piensa que va a estallar. Frank se ríe a carcajadas, más contento de lo que lo ha visto en mucho tiempo, la profecía y la guerra olvidadas por un momento, y los Longbottom por una vez sonríen de oreja a oreja y empiezan a planear el futuro de su nieto al detalle. Lágrimas de felicidad ruedan por las mejillas de Alice, porque adora cada uno de los cabellos y las uñitas de su pequeño, porque es un milagro y porque Frank está allí con ella y todo saldrá bien.

Y nadie puede quitarle eso, nadie puede arrancarle del pecho el amor desbordante que siente por su familia. Hagan lo que hagan, en su corazón siempre estarán Frank y Neville, su único sostén cuando su mundo se cae a pedazos, cuando su cuerpo es ultrajado, cuando su mente es destruida y traicionada desde adentro y cae a su alrededor la noche más oscura.


	2. James Sirius Potter

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a JKR

**Rating:** PG – 13

**Summary:** Historias de amor y desamor dentro y fuera de Hogwarts, presente, pasado y futuro. James/Lily, Harry/Ginny, Remus/Tonks, Bill/Fleur, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley, Alice&Frank Longbottom, otros.

* * *

**Flechazos**

**James Sirius Potter**

_Música: Soundtrack of our Movie - Mae_

En un principio, la escuela entera creyó que se trataba de una broma, y recibieron con risas la nueva ocurrencia de James Potter. Él no podía culparlos, ya que si alguien se lo hubiese contado dos meses antes, él también se hubiera reído de buena gana. James Sirius Potter, el terror de la escuela, el bromista empedernido, la pesadilla número uno de profesores y prefectos, el jugador estrella de Quidditch, convertido en una piltrafa humana a causa de... de una _chica_, por Merlín. Y no cualquier chica, no: la más testaruda, fría y cruel de todas ellas, la clase de chica que él debería haber detestado nomás verla, la chica que debería haber sido su enemiga número uno.

Él no podía más que suspirar por ella.

James se dio un golpe en la frente. No podía ser más patético. Había un sol radiante allí fuera, y él tendría que haber estado jugando al Quidditch o planeando una nueva broma junto a sus amigos. En cambio, se encontraba encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de su dormitorio, compadeciéndose de sí mismo, como si fuera el protagonista en una de las estúpidas novelas románticas que a su prima Victoire le gustaban tanto. Lo único que le faltaba era empezar a recitar poesía o cantar serenatas en medio del Gran Salón. Sólo pensarlo le daban ganas de vomitar... y también algo de miedo, porque no descartaba que en un momento de auténtica desesperación no fuera capaz de hacerlo.

_Antes me mato_, decidió. Todo tenía un límite y él estaba alcanzando el suyo. Si tan sólo nunca la hubiera conocido...

Dos meses atrás. Su infortunio comenzó dos meses atrás, y había días en los que James maldecía la mañana en que por vez primera le habló.

Dos meses atrás, James era completamente feliz. A los quince años tenía poco tiempo para preocuparse por las chicas, ocupado como estaba entre sus entrenamientos de Quidditch y en cultivar el caos en los pasillos de la escuela y cometer descalabros en las aulas. No era que fuera mal chico, necesariamente, sólo que se aburría con suma facilidad. La mayoría de sus clases eran tan fáciles que no le requerían ningún esfuerzo¿y qué podía hacer con su tiempo libre si no provocar un poco de alegría – y posibles desastres – a su alrededor? Después de todo era su deber, como alborotador oficial de Hogwarts.

Había tenido algunas citas y algún que otro enamoramiento pasajero, pero de momento ninguna chica había logrado quitarle el sueño.

Hasta que llegó ella.

Nunca le había prestado atención antes, y probablemente nunca lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por aquel proyecto de Pociones. Su profesora era joven, hiperactiva y bastante liberal, dispuesta a sacudir el polvo a las tradiciones más arraigadas de Hogwarts. Había roto con cada estereotipo y pretensión desde que pusiera un pie en el castillo, y tal vez por ello era la profesora preferida de James. Era la clase de mujer que no se dejaba intimidar por la opinión de otros y que se burlaba de las convenciones absurdas. No tendría que haberle sorprendido a nadie que un día anunciase que ella designaría las parejas para el nuevo proyecto, mezclando alumnos de distintas casas, y aun así se escucharon murmullos de irritación.

James no estaba demasiado preocupado, porque contra lo que cabría esperarse él era sin lugar a dudas quien había heredado el talento para Pociones de la abuela Potter y nunca había tenido problemas en dicha asignatura. Confiaba en que haría la mejor poción aún si su compañero resultaba ser un desastre, por lo que ni pestañeó cuando lo emparejaron con una chica con la que nunca había cruzado palabra antes.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención de ella no fue su belleza (tenía la nariz chata, la piel blanco lechoso y el pecho demasiado liso), sino que se negara a dejar que él hiciera toda la poción e insistir en hacer su parte, indignándose cuando él la corregía en sus meteduras de pata.

- No me importa que seas el ojito derecho de la profesora – le espetó en un susurro letal – Soy tan capaz como cualquiera de revolver un caldero correctamente, así que déjame en paz.

James se quedó tan helado que no atinó a indicarle que revolviera para el otro lado. Afortunadamente ella se dio cuenta del error a tiempo, y un rojo intenso tiñó sus mejillas pero no perdió su porte orgulloso.

En las siguientes clases de Pociones su actitud no cambió. James sospechaba que la materia mucho no le gustaba, y era claro que no tenía un talento especial para ella, pero la chica poseía una perseverancia nacida del orgullo y el amor propio, que combinada con la habilidad de él les valió la nota más alta. A esas alturas James ya se había habituado sus labios delgados permanentemente fruncidos y a sus comentarios cáusticos, y se sorprendió cuando a la clase siguiente después de haber terminado el proyecto ella pasó a su lado sin mirarlo y fue a sentarse con sus compañeras. No era que se hubieran hecho amigos, precisamente, pero James se había acostumbrado a ella mientras trabajaron juntos y le chocaba que, una vez concluido el trabajo, ella actuase como si nunca hubieran intercambiado palabra.

- ¿Qué te importa? – le dijo, bastante sorprendido, uno de sus amigos – No es como si fueran amigos o algo así. Ni siquiera es compañera tuya de casa.

Aún así, aún así había algo que le molestaba a James, algo que no podía precisar. Se sorprendía a sí mismo lanzándole miradas furtivas durante las clases de Pociones y cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos. Incluso empezó a observarla cuando estaban en el Gran Salón, pero ella jamás lo miraba. James no sabía porqué le importaba que ella ahora actuase como si él no existiera, pero por algún motivo lo carcomía por dentro. James Sirius Potter no estaba acostumbrado a que se le ignorase. Nadie lo había hecho desde que había pegado aquel primer berrido ensordecedor nomás nacer, y no estaba dispuesto a que sucediera ahora.

Sin embargo, todas sus maniobras para llamar la atención de ella parecían tenerla sin cuidado. No pestañeó cuando una mañana inundó el comedor de fuegos artificiales, ni cuando probó el nuevo producto de su tío George y se convirtió en un pez globo por un cuarto de hora, y el Quidditch claramente la traía sin cuidado ya que asistía a los partidos con un libro bajo el brazo. En otras circunstancias, James habría intentado llamar su atención por medios más directos, como teñirle su pelo de rosa chillón o meter ratones saltarines en su mochila, pero algo en el semblante serio de la chica hacía que él guardase las distancias. Había algo en ella que no podía terminar de entender, y se devanaba los sesos para descubrir qué sin conseguirlo. Ella empezó a ocupar sus pensamientos más y más cada día, mientras que él para ella seguía sin existir.

Fue su prima Rosie quien se atrevió a señalarle lo obvio.

- Si tanto te molesta que te ignore¿por qué no vas y le hablas primero?

A James le humillaba un poco tener que recurrir a su prima, que era dos años menor que él, en busca de consejo, pero por algo Rosie había ido a parar a Ravenclaw: era heredera del intelecto y la agudeza de su madre.

Así fue como un día James, para estupefacción de todos los presentes (y más que nadie él mismo), se acercó a ella con una sonrisa algo forzada.

- Hola – dijo en tono neutral, mientras las amigas de ella lo miraban como si tuviera tres cabezas - ¿Cómo estás?

Ella parpadeó una vez, miró a los costados casi como si creyera que él le hablaba a otra persona y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué quieres, Potter?

Esta vez fue su turno de pestañear.

- Nada. Sólo dije: "¿Cómo estás?"

La mirada de ella se volvió recelosa.

- ¿Qué tramas? – Miró por encima del hombro - ¿Alguno de tus amigos está tirando bombas fétidas en mi mochila¿Me vas a pegar un cartel en la espalda¿O es algo más retorcido? – Entrecerró sus ojos claros – Potter, si me haces alguna de tus trastadas, te juro que...

Él dio un respingo.

- ¡No te voy a hacer nada! Simplemente quería... – Ante la expresión cada vez más desconfiada de ella, levantó las manos – Okey, ya entendí, me largo.

Y se alejó de ella antes de que tuviera tiempo de sacar la varita y maldecirlo. En ese momento James tendría que haberse olvidado de todo el asunto, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la expresión desconfiada en sus ojos azules, como si él fuera un criminal a punto de lastimarla. Le molestaba. Sabía que no tenía el legajo limpio, pero por alguna razón no quería que ella lo volviera a mirar así.

A la siguiente clase de Pociones, él volvió a saludarla cuando ella pasó junto a su banco. Inmediatamente ella se alejó de él y revisó su silla, su pupitre y su mochila, como si temiera encontrar un dragón o tal vez un sapo aplastado dentro. James no se dejó amedrentar. Siguió saludándola con amabilidad cada vez que se la cruzaba por los pasillos, fingiendo que no se daba cuenta que ella daba un respingo al verlo y que siempre parecía estar esperando que él le tirase excrementos de lechuza en el pelo o algo peor. Un día hasta se ofreció a llevarle los libros, a lo que ella se negó rotundamente. Sin perder el buen ánimo, él propuso acompañarla hasta su aula. Ella se paró en seco y sus ojos azules volvieron a entrecerrarse, pero esta vez su expresión parecía más intrigada que suspicaz.

- ¿Qué te traes entre manos, Potter?

Él resopló, cansado.

- ¿Es tan difícil creer que simplemente me caes bien?

- Sí – respondió ella de inmediato, pero un destello de duda se vislumbró en sus ojos antes de que se alejase de él a grandes zancadas, y una débil esperanza se encendió en el pecho de James.

Para ese entonces, toda suerte de rumores y comentarios circulaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts. A todo el mundo le costaba creer que James Potter sencillamente se había levantado un día decidido a ser amable con una chica a la que nunca le había prestado atención antes. Ni su hermano menor se fiaba de sus buenas intenciones.

- ¿Qué vas a hacerle a esa chica? No dejas de perseguirla – le dijo un día en tono acusador. James puso los ojos en blanco.

- Número uno, no pienso hacerle nada – una mirada escéptica por parte de Albus – número dos, no la persigo – Al frunció el entrecejo, a punto de replicar – y número tres¿qué te importa? Que yo sepa no es amiga tuya.

Al se cruzó de brazos.

- Es prima de Scorpius por parte de madre. Y no es mala, aunque sea algo rara. No me gustaría que le hicieras nada malo.

James reprimió un gruñido. Nunca, nunca iba a entender la amistad entre su hermano y el hijo de Draco Malfoy. Simplemente no tenía sentido. Sus padres se habían detestado desde siempre, estaban los dos en casas rivales... ¿Qué podían tener en común? Y sin embargo, Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy habían shockeado a toda la escuela (por no mencionar a sus respectivas familias) al hacerse amigos inseparables en primer año, sin importarles sus apellidos o que el primero fuese un Gryffindor y el otro, un Slytherin.

Tal vez fue a James a quien más le costó aceptarlo, principalmente porque desconfiaba de Malfoy y se dedicó a hacerle la vida imposible durante sus primeras semanas en Hogwarts, hasta que Al se ofendió y su propio padre le llamó la atención. Desde entonces no había tenido más remedio que resignarse, aunque aún esperaba que Scorpius le clavase un puñal por la espalda a su hermano en cualquier momento.

- No voy a hacerle nada¿de acuerdo? Deja de ser tan paranoico.

Tristemente Al no era el único. Hasta sus mejores amigos estaban convencidos de que estaba planeando una broma de proporciones épicas, y él no pudo disuadirlos de lo contrario. Aquello lo descorazonó. Si sus amigos y su hermano no le creían¿qué esperanzas tenía de que la chica de ojos azules confiara en él alguna vez?

Sin embargo no cejó en su empeño, y siguió tratándola con amabilidad, ofreciéndose a acompañarle y cargarle los libros aunque ella se negara cada vez. De a poco, sus negativas eran menos enfáticas y hasta un tono amable podía percibirse en su voz ahora. Seguía sin dejar que cargase su mochila, pero una vez o dos se distrajo lo suficiente con la conversación de James como para dejar que la acompañase hasta el Gran Salón antes de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

A James esos pequeños encuentros le ponían del mejor humor. Había algo en sus ojos azules, a veces brillantes y vivaces, a veces oscuros como un cielo tormentoso, que siempre despertaba su interés, y tenía una sonrisa de lado que resultaba intrigante y cómplice a la vez, y sus bucles color chocolate rebotaban como resortes cuando caminaba, y sus manos...

Fue Edwin, su mejor amigo, el primero en señalar el peligro.

- James, esta chica... No te gustará en serio¿verdad?

- Claro que no – se apresuró a responder James, porque además de ojos azules y bucles como resortes la chica tenía una piel que no parecía haber visto el sol en mucho tiempo y una nariz decididamente chata, por no mencionar el escudo verde y plata en su pecho demasiado liso.

Pero el aguijón ya se había clavado en su mente y la idea comenzó a obsesionarlo. No podía gustarle esa chica. Era una Slytherin, y James Potter había sido enemigo de Slytherin y todo lo que esa casa representaba desde que pusiera el primer pie en Hogwarts. Cierto que había tenido que tragarse su orgullo cuando Al se hizo amigo de Scorpius Malfoy o cuando su hermanita Lily terminó en Slytherin (aún no había acabado de digerirlo del todo, pero seguía siendo su hermana pequeña, Slytherin y todo), pero esto era distinto. Que le gustara una chica de Slytherin era inaceptable. Sencillamente no podía suceder.

Por las dudas, empezó a evitarla. Ya no se acercaba a hablarle ni trataba de hacer que ella lo mirase. Es más, no la miraba en absoluto.

De haberlo hecho, habría notado sus ojos azules fijos en él más de una vez, habría visto que lo seguía con la mirada mientras él hacía esfuerzos por ignorarla. Habría notado, también, que ella a veces se rezagaba y se separaba de sus amigas, casi como si esperase que él se acercara para hablarle, o que en clase de Pociones le prestaba más atención a lo que hacía y decía él que a su propio caldero (lo cual probablemente haya sido la causa que explotase dos veces en una semana, pero ni siquiera entonces se dio vuelta James Potter a mirarla).

James no notó nada de todo esto, tan concentrado estaba en no pensar en ella. El esfuerzo empezó a consumirlo lentamente y poco a poco fue perdiendo el interés por el Quidditch, las bromas o incluso la comida, y su piel tomó un tono ceniciento y unas ojeras azules se dibujaron bajo sus ojos. Hasta Albus estaba preocupado ahora, y un par de veces amenazó con escribirle a su madre o incluso a su abuela si James no accedía a ir a la enfermería. Pero el mal que aquejaba a James no tenía cura que pudiera encontrarse en la enfermería, y fue Lily con su usual perspicacia quien se dio cuenta primero.

Estaban sentados en los escalones de entrada del colegio una mañana gélida de febrero, compartiendo una bolsa de dulces que les habían mandado de casa, cuando de sopetón ella soltó:

- Ayer escuché a Astoria Nott hablar de ti en la sala común.

James dio un respingo, dejando caer la bolsa. Ante la mirada calculadora de Lily se esforzó en recuperar la compostura y disimular todo interés.

- ¿Ah, sí¿Y qué dijo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Dijo que tu nariz era demasiado larga; tu pelo, demasiado rojo, y que tus anteojos y pecas eran ridículos.

Decir que el alma se le cayó a los pies sería un tanto melodramático y exagerado, pero algo de su decepción debió reflejarse en su rostro porque Lily, quien a los once años era ya un pequeño demonio, se le rió en la cara.

- ¡Ay, James, qué ingenuo eres! Claro que no fue eso lo que dijo.

Si no hubiera sido porque se trataba de una niña de once años, que además era su muy querida hermana pequeña, James le hubiera golpeado en la nuca. No lo hizo, porque pese a que en momentos así le sorprendía poco que hubiera terminado en Slytherin, Lily seguía siendo su hermanita, y él siempre iba a sentir que tenía que cuidarla y protegerla.

Además, tenía demasiada curiosidad ahora como para enojarse con ella.

- ¿Qué dijo, Lily?

Lily dejó de reírse y volvió a ponerse seria.

- Bueno, Elvira Bletchley, la muy tarada, estaba diciendo que tú sacas buenas notas en Pociones sólo porque la profesora te tiene favoritismo. Yo iba a decirle un par de cosas a la cabeza hueca ésa, pero Astoria saltó primero y le dijo que eso no eran más que tonterías, que tú eras lejos el mejor en Pociones de su año y que Elvira tenía que dejar de hablar de cosas sobre las que no sabía nada. Elvira se enojó y le dijo que estaba fraternizando con el enemigo – Lily frunció la nariz y puso los ojos en blanco – y Astoria respondió que prefería enemigos como tú a amigos como los chicos con los que sale Elvira, y... Bueno, digamos que si la prefecto no llegaba en ese momento, creo que se iban a las varitas.

Lily soltó todo muy rápidamente y después tuvo que detenerse a recuperar el aliento. Un torbellino de pensamientos y emociones daba vueltas en la cabeza de James, pero él se esforzó por parecer indiferente.

- Ah¿eso era? Bueno – respondió, fijando la vista en el caramelo que estaba desenvolviendo – fue muy... amable de su parte, pero no es como si tuviera nada que ver conmigo¿verdad?

Se metió el caramelo en la boca y cuando levantó la vista se encontró con la mirada incrédula de su hermana.

- James, te has pasado semanas detrás de esta chica¿y ahora me dices que no te importa que ella te haya defendido delante de todo Slytherin?

- Yo no me pasé semanas detrás de...

- ¡Oh, vamos, James! Se nota a la legua que te gusta¿y sabes una cosa? Estoy segura de que a Astoria también le gustas.

La máscara de indiferencia de James se derritió en segundos.

- ¿Tú crees?

Lily resopló.

- ¿Por qué los chicos son tan lerdos? Invítala a Hogsmeade y ya¿quieres?

Le costó una semana reunir el coraje para seguir el consejo de su hermana, especialmente porque todas las personas con las que habló del asunto lo tomaron por loco, desde sus amigos hasta su hermano, pasando por sus compañeros de equipo de Quidditch y sus primos, exceptuando tal vez Rosie.

Sin embargo, James Sirius Potter nunca fue de los que se dejan intimidar por las opiniones de otros, así que una tarde cruzó el pasillo y se acercó a Astoria, sin hacer caso de las miradas hostiles de sus compañeras. La miró a los ojos y trató de adoptar un aire de confianza que no sentía.

- Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – respondió ella con cautela, pero ya no mostraba la actitud paranoica de antes - ¿Se te ofrece algo?

No eran las palabras más cálidas del mundo, tal vez porque aún estaba enfadada por las semanas que se pasó ignorándola, tal vez porque sencillamente era ésa su forma de hablar. En cualquier caso, el discurso cuidadosamente planeado por James se fue al garete junto a su confianza y elocuencia.

- ¿QuieresveniraHogsmeadeconmigoestefindesemana?

Ella pestañeó, genuinamente confundida.

- ¿Cómo?

Él tragó saliva e intentó ordenar sus pensamientos y desanudar su lengua.

- Quería saber si te gustaría venir conmigo. A Hogsmeade, digo. Este fin de semana.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, atónita. No era la única: detrás de ella sus amigas se daban codazos unas a otras y alumnos de otras casas habían empezado a prestar atención a la escena.

- ¿Para qué?

James la miró, confundido.

- ¿Como "para qué"?

- Que para qué quieres que te acompañe a Hogsmeade – enunció ella lentamente, como si le hablase a un niño pequeño. A James le tomó un momento procesar sus palabras y recuperar el aplomo.

- Bueno, pensé que a lo mejor podíamos tomar una cerveza de manteca en Las Tres Escobas o un café, o tal vez sólo caminar por ahí y hablar...

- ¿De qué?

Por Merlín¿eran todas las chicas así de complicadas o solamente ella?

- Bueno, no sé. De Quidditch no, porque sé que no te gusta porque siempre llevas un libros a los partidos, aún cuando juega Slytherin. Tal vez podríamos, no sé, hablar de música, o me podrías decir qué materias te gustan más o qué libros te interesan, o cuál es tu criatura mágica preferida o... o algo. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella lo miró un momento, sus ojos azules muy abiertos, y luego suspiró.

- Potter¿qué es lo que estás tramando?

No sonaba enojada, ni siquiera suspicaz, sólo cansada. Sin embargo, James no pudo evitar indignarse.

- ¿Es que te es imposible creer que no tengo segundas intenciones¿Es tan difícil para ti aceptar que alguien te invite a salir?

Ella levantó la cabeza al instante, un relámpago destellando en sus ojos.

- Me cuesta creer que tú, de entre todas las personas, quiera salir conmigo¿y puedes culparme¿Cuál es tu problema, Potter? Durante años ni te diste cuenta que yo existía, y hacemos un trabajo juntos y de repente quieres ser mi mejor amigo. Te acercas a saludarme y te ofreces a llevarme los libros, eres amable y no me tomas el pelo ni conviertes mi pluma en un puercoespín, y después me ignoras durante semanas y ahora me invitas a Hogsmeade como si nada. ¿Es que estás mal de la cabeza o qué?

James podía sentir una migraña aumentando de intensidad detrás de sus ojos, pero era demasiado testarudo para ceder.

- Tal vez me caíste bien, Astoria – le respondió, llamándola por su nombre de pila por vez primera – Tal vez me interesaste porque no eras como las otras chicas, tal vez eso me dio ganas de conocerte mejor, pero eras tan fría y cortante que pensé que no querías saber nada conmigo. Y tal vez, tal vez después lo pensé mejor y me dije: "Si realmente me odiara me hubiera tirado un maleficio" y decidí probar suerte e invitarte a Hogsmeade para conocerte mejor.

- ¿Por qué? – insistió ella, y él casi se tira de los pelos.

- Bueno, porque nunca dejas que nadie te diga lo que tienes que hacer, y aunque algo no te salga a la primera lo intentas mil veces hasta que lo haces bien. Porque no te dejas llevar por lo que digan los demás y no tienes miedo que piensen que eres distinta, y cuando te concentras frunces los labios, así, y cuando te entusiasmas gesticulas mucho con las manos, y cuando algo te causa gracia no necesariamente te ríes pero sonríes medio de lado, así, y cuando estás pensativa tus ojos se vuelven oscuros pero cuando estás contenta por algo, se aclaran... – James se detuvo para inspirar algo de aire, los ojos de Astoria fijos en él sin parpadear, casi como si temiera que él se fuera a desvanecer de un momento a otro. – Y porque me gustas, Astoria. Eso es todo.

En el silencio que siguió alguien soltó una exclamación ahogada, y se escuchó alguna que otra risita, pero James no prestó atención alguna. Le daba igual que todo Hogwarts estuviera escuchando la conversación, había una sola reacción que le importaba.

Sin embargo, cuando los segundos pasaron y ella no atinó a responder, él finalmente se dio por vencido.

- Mira, si no quieres venir conmigo a Hogsmeade, está bien. Si no quieres que te vuelva a hablar, no tienes más que decirlo y yo me esfumo¿de acuerdo?

Se dio media vuelta, pero sólo había dado un paso cuando la voz de ella lo detuvo en seco.

- ¡Espera!

James se dio vuelta tan rápido que casi se cae. Una sonrisa de medio lado curvaba los finos labios de la chica y sus ojos claros estaban tan despejados como un cielo de verano, aunque se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo mal disimulado y sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo.

- Puedes esperarme en las escaleras de entrada, antes de que salgan los carruajes este sábado.

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro de James, a quien el corazón le latía a mil kilómetros por hora.

- Allí estaré.

Había cosas en Hogwarts que nunca cambiaban y tal vez jamás lo harían, pero ningún feudo es eterno y cuando James Sirius Potter besó por vez primera a Astoria Nott, las últimas sombras de una enemistad milenaria empezaron a disiparse, dejando atrás un horizonte despejado para un nuevo comienzo.


	3. Teddy Remus Lupin

**Teddy Remus Lupin**

_Música: Accidentally in Love – Counting Crows_

Teddy Lupin jamás se sintió como un huérfano. Sus padres habían muerto muy poco tiempo después de su nacimiento, en la legendaria batalla final de Hogwarts. Habían sido valientes, muy valientes. Su padre había luchado en las dos guerras contra Voldemort, su madre había sido una excelente Auror. Los dos habían pertenecido a la mítica Orden del Fénix, la organización secreta formada por Albus Dumbledore para luchar contra Voldemort, y habían sido miembros leales y valientes. Teddy se sentía orgulloso de ello.

Sin embargo, el orgullo no podía secar sus lágrimas, no podía besar sus rodillas lastimadas. El orgullo no podía leerle cuentos por las noches, no podía abrazarlo fuerte en las noches de tormenta. El orgullo era una cáscara vacía, el orgullo no podía reemplazar a sus padres.

Y sin embargo, Teddy nunca se sintió un huérfano. La abuela Andrómeda se desvivía por su nieto, la única familia que le quedaba, y lo cuidó con el mismo amor y dedicación de una madre. Jamás sintió Teddy que le faltasen caricias maternas, consejos ni reprimendas al crecer. Su abuela nunca le hizo sentir como si fuera un pobre sustituto de lo que había perdido, sino como una bendición por todo el sufrimiento padecido. Teddy correspondía a su cariño con todo su corazón y nunca sintió que la casa estuviera demasiado vacía si ellos dos podían hacerse compañía uno al otro.

Y cuando necesitaba brazos fuertes que lo alzaran, cuando quería aprender a jugar al Quidditch, cuando necesitaba alguien que lo escuchase y lo comprendiera, allí estaba Harry, quien lo trató siempre como a uno de sus propios hijos. Harry era quien le contaba historias de los míticos Merodeadores, quien le enseñó a afeitarse, quien lo escuchó la primera vez que una chica lo dejó plantado. El lazo que los unía no estaba regido por ninguna definición común: Harry no era su padre, aunque le ofreciera su apoyo como tal, no era su hermano mayor, aunque le ofreciera consejo y complicidad a partes iguales. Harry sencillamente era, junto con su abuela, el sostén incondicional de Teddy, y pronto la casa de los Potter se convirtió en su segundo hogar. Ginny tuvo siempre las puertas de su casa y su corazón abiertas para él, y James, Albus y Lily lo adoptaron, nombrándolo hermano mayor honorario.

Junto con los Potter, el resto de su familia le abrió las puertas, y no había reunión del clan Weasley que estuviera completa sin la presencia de Teddy, quien al ser el mayor se convirtió en el protector y el modelo a seguir de la nueva generación de Potters y Weasleys. Teddy se acostumbró a pasar las Navidades en La Madriguera, que parecía ensancharse por arte de magia para albergarlos a todos, observando cómo su abuela y Nana Weasley se disputaban el control de la cocina, escuchando las disertaciones de tío Percy y tía Hermione, las carcajadas provocadas por tío George y las historias fascinantes narradas por tío Bill y tío Charlie. El abuelo Weasley siempre tenía algún nuevo artilugio que mostrarle, aunque se cuidaba de no hacerlo delante de abuela Andrómeda porque las cosas Muggles siempre la ponían nostálgica, y tío Ron siempre traía algo del negocio de bromas. Tía Fleur siempre le hacía _mousse_ de chocolate especialmente para él y tía Audrey siempre se preocupaba por cómo le iba en Hogwarts, mientras tía Angelina siempre estaba dispuesta a charlar sobre Quidditch con él. En cuanto a los niños, constituían todo un batallón liderado por el intrépido capitán Lupin en cuanta aventura descabellada se les ocurriera emprender, James casi siempre su segundo al mando no por la edad, sino porque era el más arrojado de todos.

Muchos de sus condiscípulos y sus profesores en Hogwarts le demostraron lástima al enterarse de la muerte de sus padres, pero lo que ninguno de ellos podía entender era que Teddy nunca se sintió huérfano, porque los Potter y los Weasley eran su familia. Los unía a ellos lazos tan fuertes como los de sangre, y siempre pensó en ellos como sus parientes. Y probablemente nunca habría dejado de pensar en ellos de ese modo si los hechos de cierto verano no hubieran tomado lugar.

Para deleite de Harry y Ginny, por no mencionar los Potters y Weasleys más jóvenes, Teddy consiguió trabajo en la Nimbus Racing Company, con la idea de algún día crear sus propias escobas. Todo el año posterior a su graduación de Hogwarts estuvo terriblemente ocupado con su nuevo trabajo y casi no había visto a su familia, pero ese verano estaba dispuesto a compensarlos por el tiempo perdido. Una tarde de principios de julio lo encontró cubierto de barro de pies a cabeza en el jardín de tío Bill y tía Fleur, en medio de un juego con sus primos adoptivos que iba incrementando su emoción y también su salvajismo. James tenía un tocado de plumas en la cabeza y aullaba más como un lobo que como un indio, mientras perseguía a Al con un arco improvisado. Louis y Dominique estaban trepados a un árbol, tratando de crear con mantas y tablones un refugio, mientras Lily se había encaramado a los hombros de Teddy, quien perseguía a James a su vez.

A Victoire, misteriosamente, no se la veía por ninguna parte. Era extraño, porque tradicionalmente ella siempre había formado parte de cuanto juego desaforado se les cruzara por la imaginación, cuando no los ideaba ella misma. Tal vez hubiera heredado la belleza y la elegancia inherente de su madre, pero el espíritu inquieto y aventurero era legado de su padre.

Sin embargo, cuando Teddy le preguntó, tía Fleur sonrió misteriosamente y dijo que Victoire era algo mayor para esa clase de juegos, ahora que iba a empezar su último año en Hogwarts. Teddy señaló que él había terminado Hogwarts un año atrás y sin embargo allí estaba, pero tía Fleur simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Es distinto, Teddy – Y su sonrisa se volvió nostálgica al tiempo que un suspiro escapaba de sus labios.

Teddy no lo entendió, y siguió sin entenderlo hasta que media hora después Victoire salió al jardín a saludarlos antes de salir con sus amigas. James fue el primero en notar su presencia.

- Victoire, ¿de qué te disfrazaste?

Al le dio un codazo y Lily le chistó desde los hombros de Teddy, pero ellos también parecían sorprendidos ante el atuendo de su prima. Llevaba una minifalda de jean que, en opinión de Teddy apenas merecía el apelativo de "falda", un top verde brillante y sandalias de tacón que hacía que sus larguísimas piernas parecieran más largas aún. Su cabello rubio rojizo destellaba al sol, recogido en un rodete del que escapaban mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, maquillado delicadamente para que pareciera que sus ojos azules eran más azules aún.

- Voy a un bar Muggle, James. No puedo ir con túnica.

- ¿Y por qué vas a un bar Muggle? – Uno siempre podía contar con James para seguir preguntando incansablemente hasta conseguir toda la información. Podía ser irritante en ocasiones, pero también increíblemente útil para los demás.

- Porque el tío de Marvin es el dueño y nos rebaja los precios.

- Aaaahh – dijo Louis – Vas con _Marvin_.

- Oh, cállate, Louis – lo interrumpió Dominique y se volvió hacia su hermana mayor – Estás preciosa, Vicky.

- Gracias, Dom – Y le dedicó una sonrisa tan enceguecedora como el resplandor del sol.

- ¿Quién es Marvin?

- James, eres un metido.

- No te pregunté a ti, Albus.

- Es un amigo – interrumpió Victoire antes que la discusión pasara a mayores – Y ahora me tengo que ir o llegaré tarde. _Au revoir_, chicos.

- Diviértete – le gritó Lily, dejando sordo a Teddy, y Victoire le lanzó un beso antes de irse.

- Gracias, linda. ¡Nos vemos!

Pero la curiosidad de James no había sido satisfecha. Le preguntó a Dominique si Marvin era un compañero de Hogwarts, si iba a Gryffindor, si él lo conocía. Dominique se rió de él y le dijo que no le diera importancia, y en cuanto apareció algo para distraer su atención, James se olvidó del asunto. Teddy, sin embargo, no pudo apartarlo de su mente tan fácilmente y antes de marcharse a su casa llamó aparte a Louis y le preguntó sin rodeos si el tal Marvin era el novio de Victoire. Louis se encogió de hombros y respondió con la elocuencia típica de un quinceañero.

- Ni idea. Sale con él todo el rato, pero creo que otros chicos van con ellos también. ¿Por?

- Bueno, si estuviera de novia me gustaría saberlo.

Louis entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Para qué?

- Es familia y me interesa.

Pero hasta a sus propios oídos las palabras sonaron huecas. Louis se encogió de hombros.

- A mí la verdad mucho no me importa, y es mi hermana.

En ese momento, una guerra de comida con James y Lily en un bando y Albus y Dominique en el otro distrajo la atención de ambos, y Louis pareció olvidarse de la conversación por completo.

Por algún motivo, Teddy no lo olvidó tan fácilmente. La imagen de Victoire en minifalda se le había grabado en las retinas, y pese a que no era la primera vez que la veía arreglada, sí fue la primera vez que tomó conciencia que ella ya no era la niña que jugaba al escondite con él en La Madriguera. Ahora usaba minifaldas y maquillaje, iba a bares y salía con chicos – o al menos salía con Marvin, _todo el rato_ según le había dicho Louis.

Habría sido más fácil de ignorar si no hubiese sido porque cada vez que pasaba por su casa Victoire siempre estaba preparándose para salir con sus amigos, estrenando ropa y maquillaje cada vez más provocativos, en su humilde opinión. Teddy no habría podido precisar porqué le parecía extraño que Victoire, a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad, prefiriera salir con sus amigos a juntarse con sus hermanos y primos, adoptivos o no tanto, pero por algún motivo le perturbaba.

Intentó planteárselo tan delicadamente como pudo al tío Bill, pero él le respondió que no podía contra las fuerzas de Fleur y Victoire unidas así que, mientras su hija volviera a casa a horario y relativamente sobria, él no objetaría. En cuanto a la tía Fleur, se rió de sus preocupaciones en su cara.

- Teddy, ya es lo bastante mayogcita como paga salig con chicos y vestigse como quiega, ¿no te paguece?

Teddy se dijo a sí mismo que le preocupaba meramente porque conocía a Victoire de toda la vida y la consideraba casi como una hermana menor a la que tenía que proteger, ¿y no era acaso común que los hermanos mayores se interesasen por quién salía con sus hermanas pequeñas, aunque ya casi hubieran alcanzado la mayoría de edad? ¿Quién sabía qué clase de idiota era el Marvin ése?

Pero la explicación no calmaba la mente inquieta de Teddy, sobre todo porque flashes de las larguísimas piernas de Victoire o sus azulísimos ojos se le aparecían en los momentos más inesperados, con una frecuencia cada vez mayor, y los sentimientos que le despertaban esas imágenes mentales eran muy poco fraternales.

Empezó a dejarse caer en casa de Bill y Fleur con harta asiduidad, inventando cualquier excusa aunque ellos jamás le pidieran explicaciones. Al contrario, tío Bill estaba encantado de tener con quien charlar, y tía Fleur había empezado a poner siempre un plato extra en la mesa. Louis y Dominique estaban algo intrigados, pero se alegraban de tener a Teddy cerca tan a menudo, aunque el chico estuviera a veces inusualmente callado y pensativo.

A Victoire la veía poco. Era una chica popular, y no pasaba un día sin que sus amigas fueran a verla o sin que le llegara una invitación para salir a tal o cual lugar de moda. Las amigas de Victoire miraban siempre a Teddy con interés, y alguna que otra se había atrevido a lanzarle insinuaciones más o menos descaradas, pero él no les hacía ningún caso.

Su atención estaba siempre concentrada en Victoire, quien parecía no percatarse de sus ojos permanentemente fijos en ella. En cambio, dedicaba toda su atención a sus amigas y Teddy se contentaba con observarla y pronto empezó a notar pequeños detalles en los que nunca se había fijado antes. Notó que su cabello parecía dorado con la luz de la mañana, pero que se teñía de rojo al atardecer, que su risa siempre se distinguía aunque estuviera rodeada de otras, que sus ojos resplandecían por el entusiasmo y se ensombrecían a veces, cuando su mirada se perdía a lo lejos y su sonrisa se volvía nostálgica por algún misterioso motivo.

Pero la sombra nunca velaba sus rasgos por mucho tiempo; pronto, como un rayo atravesando un cielo nublado, el brillo volvía a sus ojos, la luz a su sonrisa y no había voz tan alegre ni ademanes tan animados como los suyos.

Teddy no podía dejar de mirarla, guardando cada detalle, cada pequeño gesto en su memoria, y mucho tiempo después de abandonar la casa de los Weasley seguía pensando en el modo en que se acomodaba un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja, el modo en que sus palabras parecían tener una melodía propia, en sus labios levemente fruncidos cuando se concentraba. Hiciera lo que hiciera, estas imágenes no se apartaban nunca de su mente y pronto se empezó a reflejar un profundo cambio en él que aquellos que le conocían mejor no pudieron dejar de notar. Su abuela se preocupaba por su falta de apetito, sus amigos se sorprendían de su nuevo ánimo taciturno y finalmente Harry se acercó a él para averiguar qué sucedía.

Teddy vaciló. Nunca antes le había ocultado nada de importancia a su padrino, porque siempre había podido hablar con Harry con entera confianza, aún de los temas más humillantes. Fue a Harry a quien recurrió cuando su primer día en la escuela primaria tropezó con su propio pie y tiró un tarro de pintura sobre la maestra, cuando los vaivenes de la preadolescencia empezaron a darle quebraderos de cabeza, cuando perdía un partido de Quidditch por algún error estúpido. Harry siempre lo había escuchado, manteniendo una expresión seria mientras él hablaba, y siempre hallaba las palabras para tranquilizarlo o ideaba una manera de que Teddy terminase riéndose del asunto.

Pero esta vez era complicado, porque ni Teddy podía explicarse a sí mismo qué le sucedía. Sin embargo, ante la mirada comprensiva de Harry y su franca preocupación, Teddy terminó contándoselo todo desde el principio. Harry no dijo nada mientras él hablaba, y no fue hasta que Teddy terminó que se decidió a hablar.

- No sé si te conté ya esta historia – empezó, con aire pensativo – pero el verano después que mi padrino murió lo pasé en La Madriguera, salvo por las dos semanas de rigor con los Dursley. Los Weasley y Hermione trataban de distraerme, así que pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo jugando al Quidditch dos contra dos: Ron y Ginny contra Hermione y yo. Como Ron y Ginny jugaban bastante bien y Hermione era horrenda, los equipos eran parejos – Harry compartió una sonrisa cómplice con su ahijado antes de continuar – Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en compañía de Ginny. Antes apenas la veía cuando iba a casa de Ron, y en el colegio rara vez nos juntábamos con ella, pero supongo que todo eso empezó a cambiar después de formar el Ejército de Dumbledore y lo que pasó en el Departamento de Misterios.

Teddy ya le había pedido a su padrino que le contase la historia del ED un millar de veces, y en cuanto a los eventos transcurridos esa noche fatal en el Ministerio, los conocía demasiado bien como para hacer preguntas carentes de tacto.

- Supongo que me acostumbré a la compañía de Ginny, a la que si te soy sincero nunca le había prestado mucha atención antes – y al decir esto Harry parecía casi perplejo, como si no pudiera creer su propia ceguera – Pero cuando subimos al Expreso ese primero de septiembre, y Ron y Hermione se habían ido al compartimiento de los prefectos, ella se fue con sus amigas y fue la primera vez que la eché en falta.

Teddy escuchaba atentamente, aunque no estaba seguro qué tenía que ver con él o con Victoire, sin interrumpirlo. La mirada de Harry se volvía por momentos nostálgica, perdida en recuerdos que él no compartía.

- Ella era muy popular, y tenía montones de amigos, y chicos que la admiraban y un novio, pero nunca me importó hasta que un día Ron y yo la encontramos besándose con el susodicho. Puedes imaginarte la reacción de Ron – Teddy, por cierto, podía – Tuve que frenarlo para que no lo matase. Lo que me sorprendió fue lo mucho que me enfureció a mí también. Creí que era porque, al ser la hermana pequeña de Ron, yo también sentía que tenía que protegerla, pero...

- Estabas celoso.

Y en cuanto dijo estas palabras, una epifanía le cayó encima como una losa. Sus ojos se agrandaron al doble.

- _No_ puede gustarme Victoire.

Harry enarcó una ceja, intrigado.

- ¿Por qué no? Es bonita, inteligente, simpática...

Teddy lo miró con la boca abierta, espantado de que no se diera cuenta.

- ¡Porque es prácticamente incesto!

Harry se lo quedó mirando un momento, perplejo.

- ¿Incesto? Que yo sepa, no hay ni lazos de sangre ni de matrimonio entre ustedes.

- Pero nos criamos juntos – insistió – Es como si fuera mi prima, o mi hermana casi...

Los ojos de Harry se clavaron en los suyos.

- ¿La sientes como si fuera tu hermana o tu prima?

Y ahí residía el quid de la cuestión.

- ... No.

- Entonces, eso resuelve el asunto – dijo Harry alegremente. Teddy lo miró atónito – Ahora ya sabes lo que pasa: te gusta Victoire. Sólo te queda decidir cómo vas a encarar el asunto, pero tengo plena confianza en ti. Ahora, si no te importa, James me manda a decir que está terriblemente ofendido contigo porque has pasado todo tu tiempo libre con Louis y Dominique, y aunque no me lo hayan dicho sospecho que Al y Lily piensan igual, así que esta noche mejor que vengas a cenar a casa antes de que se desate una guerra.

Por las siguientes dos semanas, Teddy buscó excusas para _no_ ir a lo de Bill y Fleur. Ahora que su padrino le había abierto los ojos, no podía creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes que las ganas de golpear algo que lo invadían cada vez que Victoire mencionaba a Marvin o a cualquier otro chico, el fuego que le quemaba la garganta cuando la veía embellecerse para otros, el aguijón que sentía cuando sonreía a otro, eran celos.

Teddy no se consideraba cobarde aunque hubiera terminado en Hufflepuff en vez de Gryffindor, pero no sabía cómo lidiar con esta revelación, mucho menos con la propia Victoire. Su relación siempre había sido amistosa y simple, llena de bromas y camaradería, pero ahora todo se había revuelto y retorcido y no estaba seguro de cómo lo tomaría ella. Imaginó distintos escenarios y situaciones en las cuales hablarle de sus sentimientos, pero ninguna le convencía y estaba empezando a desesperar.

Una noche, simplemente no pudo rehusar una invitación a cenar a lo de Bill y Fleur (ya no podía, ni siquiera mentalmente, llamarlos tío y tía) y terminó sentado junto a Victoire, tratando de respirar lo menos posible porque cada vez que lo hacía su suave perfume a jazmines le nublaba la mente. Durante la cena trató de comportarse con su ánimo alegre y despreocupado de antaño, y debió fingir bastante bien porque nadie se dio cuenta de nada. Todos charlaron animadamente de sus asuntos, y Victoire anunció que al día siguiente Marvin pasaría a buscarla para ir al cumpleaños de Donatella. Un sabor amargo invadió la boca de Teddy, pero mantuvo silencio al respecto. Después de la cena, sin embargo, llamó aparte a Victoire con una excusa cualquiera, incapaz de reprimir su enojo por más tiempo.

- ¿Qué haces con este chico, Marvin, Victoire? Y más importante, ¿qué pretende él?

Ella se lo quedó mirando unos instantes, estupefacta. Cuando recuperó el dominio de sí misma, la indignación destelló en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué derecho tienes a preguntarme esas cosas?

- Tengo todo el derecho del mundo porque me preocupo por ti.

Ella entornó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, alzando la barbilla, desafiante.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué?

- Porque sí – replicó, algo picado por su tono – Porque eres mi prima, y...

- No soy tu prima, Teddy – estalló ella – Ni tu prima, ni tu hermanita, ni nada.

Aquello dolió más de lo que él hubiera esperado, y algo se debió haber reflejado en su rostro, porque la furia desapareció de los ojos de Victoire para ser reemplazada por una mirada contrita.

- Teddy, no quise decir eso. Tú me importas, mucho, pero no como un primo o un hermano, sino más bien como...

- ¿Un amigo? – murmuró Teddy, deseando más que esperando que su tono no traicionase su decepción.

Para su sorpresa, ella se puso carmesí y se miró la punta de los zapatos.

- Bueno... no necesariamente.

Teddy la miró fijamente, sin atreverse a creer lo que había escuchado.

- ¿Quieres decir... como algo más?

Ella se puso, si cabe, aún más roja, y susurró, tan bajo que tuvo que inclinarse para escucharla:

- Siempre me gustaste, pero nunca... Mis amigas me dijeron que si empezaba a arreglarme más te fijarías en mí, pero pensé que no...

- Pensaste mal.

Ella levantó la vista de golpe, sus ojos grandes por la sorpresa, los labios entreabiertos. Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces, Teddy se inclino aún más y la besó.

Pasaron segundos, siglos, en los cuales él rodeó su cintura delgada y ella le echó los brazos al cuello, sus labios nunca separándose.

- Ejem, disculpen...

Los dos saltaron como tocados como un rayo al ver a Bill parado frente a ellos, una expresión hermética en el rostro. Victoire se puso blanca y Teddy tragó saliva.

- Ehhh, mira, tío, es... – Respiró hondo – Me gusta Victoire – anunció – Y yo le gusto a ella.

Bill entrecerró sus ojos claros.

- Ajá. Ya veo – Volvió la cabeza para gritar sobre su hombro – Fleur, me debes esos diez galeones – Se volvió hacia ellos y para sorpresa de Teddy, había una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro – Ella creyó que les llevaría al menos una semana más...


	4. Harry James Potter

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a JKR

**Pareja:** Harry/Ginny

**Summary:** "Tres," dice ella de golpe. Él frunce el ceño, confundido. "¿Tres qué?" Ella sonríe con aire distraído, pero hay un brillo travieso en sus ojos. "Hijos, Harry. Me gustaría tener tres hijos." Él la mira enarcando una ceja. "¿Ahora?" HG SPOILERS DH

* * *

**Harry Potter**

_Música: Ojos de cielo – El sueño de Morfeo_

Harry baja por las escaleras que alguna vez condujeron a la oficina de Albus Dumbledore con la certeza de que nunca volverá a subirlas. Sabe que por más años que pasen, para él siempre será el despacho de Dumbledore y no podrá verlo ocupado por ninguna otra persona. Se ha despedido del director por última vez y ya no tiene nada que hacer allí, ni ahora ni nunca.

Hermione y Ron lo siguen unos pasos más atrás. La chica ha conseguido convencer a Ron a duras penas de que deje de insistirle a Harry para que conserve la varita de saúco, por lo que él se siente muy agradecido. Sabe que está haciendo lo correcto, pero no tiene energía suficiente para explicárselo a Ron.

Caminan en silencio hasta llegar a las puertas dobles de entrada al castillo, que están abiertas de par en par, dejando que el sol de verano inunde el vestíbulo con su calor. Harry se detiene y gira para mirar a sus amigos.

- Ustedes vayan, yo voy a devolver la varita a su lugar.

Ron y Hermione intercambian una mirada.

- ¿Estás seguro? Podemos acompañarte.

Harry les sonríe.

- No, vayan. Tu madre debe estar preguntándose dónde estás.

Ron duda un momento, pero Hermione al parecer ha visto algo en los ojos de Harry que hace que asienta con la cabeza y se lleve a Ron de allí, tomándolo de la mano. Harry los saluda con un gesto y los observa alejarse por el pasillo, caminando con sus dedos entrelazados. Siente una punzada en el pecho, una punzada de añoranza y deseo. _Aún no_, se dice a sí mismo_. Aún tengo una última cosa que hacer_.

Pese a que es la mañana más hermosa que Gran Bretaña ha visto en mucho tiempo, no hay nadie en los terrenos del castillo. Harry se encamina hacia la tumba de Dumbledore disfrutando de la sensación del sol en su rostro y la suave brisa que le despeina los cabellos. Siente como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que sintió el sol en su piel, y en cierto modo así es. El invierno ha sido largo y cruento, pero al igual que la guerra llegó a su fin, como algún día llegará a su fin toda la tristeza que siente por lo que han perdido.

Nadie ve a Harry Potter acercarse a la lápida de mármol blanco, nadie lo ve arrodillarse frente a ella y ciertamente nadie ve al salvador del mundo mágico profanar la tumba para devolver la varita a su dueño. Es mejor así.

Las aguas del lago centellean con la luz de la mañana, tiñéndose de oro y nácar, y Harry piensa que no ha visto nada tan hermoso hasta que sus ojos se posan en la figura recostada bajo el sauce.

Está reclinada con los ojos cerrados, sus cabellos enmarañados cubriéndole parte del rostro, enfermizamente pálido. Su túnica negra cuelga en jirones de su cuerpo y su blusa blanca está polvorienta y deshilachada, la piel de sus brazos está cubierta por moretones y rasguños; sus párpados, rodeados por sombras azules. Harry nunca la ha visto tan hermosa.

Traga saliva, un nudo formándose en su garganta. Quiere correr hacia ella, quiere gritar su nombre para que ella lo mire con ojos brillantes, quiere abrazarla fuerte para nunca dejarla ir. Pero algo extraño le pasa a su cuerpo, que no le responde. La voz no puede escapar de la prisión que forman sus labios, el frío de la duda entumece sus músculos y los convierte en piedra. Ha pasado tanto tiempo ansiando, soñando, imaginando este reencuentro, ha pensado mil veces lo que iba a decir, planeado lo que iba a hacer y ahora que ha llegado el momento, no puede hacer ninguna de esas cosas porque hay un dolor agudo desgarrándole el pecho, porque todos estos meses de miedo e incertidumbre le están pasando factura, porque el horror de la última noche todavía le quema en las venas, corroyendo su esperanza.

No sabe cuánto tiempo permanece allí de pie, contemplando los destellos rojizos que el sol arranca a sus cabellos, observando el movimiento de su pecho al compás de su respiración, ansiando reclamar sus labios entreabiertos.

De repente, sus pies reaccionan y lo llevan junto a ella, y antes de darse cuenta escapa de sus labios un quedo:

- Ginny...

Los hechos se suceden muy rápidamente. Ginny abre los ojos de par en par, se pone de pie de un salto y saca su varita, y sin saber muy bien cómo Harry se encuentra de espaldas sobre el pasto, sus anteojos torcidos, su respiración entrecortada, el pecho oprimido por el taco de la bota de Ginny, quien apunta la varita a su garganta.

De todos los recibimientos posibles, éste es lejos el que menos se ajusta a sus expectativas.

- ¿Harry? – pregunta ella, como si lo dudara seriamente.

- ¿Quién si no? – resopla él con dificultad. El rostro de ella se vuelve carmesí cuando saca el pie de su pecho y lo ayuda a levantarse.

- Perdona, estaba teniendo una pesadilla...

- Está bien, no es nada – responde él, sacudiéndose el pasto de la túnica. Ella tiene la vista desenfocada.

- Soñé que estabas muerto – musita y un estremecimiento la recorre entera. A Harry se le seca la garganta y da un paso hacia ella, porque no puede verla así y necesita abrazarla, reconfortarla.

Ella frunce el ceño.

- No fue ningún sueño, ¿verdad?

- Ginny, yo...

Ella no lo deja completar la frase.

- ¿TÚ, QUÉ? ¿QUÉ ME VAS A DECIR? ¿QUE TE DEJASTE MATAR, IMBÉCIL?

Él la mira, boquiabierto. Ahora se ha puesto aún más roja, si cabe, y sus ojos echan más chispas que los de su madre al enfrentarse a Bellatrix Lestrange.

- SE SUPONÍA QUE IBAS A AYUDAR A DERROTAR AL INNOMBRABLE, NO A DEJARTE MATAR. SI HUBIERA SABIDO QUE PRETENDÍAS SUICIDARTE, TE HUBIERA ENCADENADO AL DESVÁN DE LA MADRIGUERA Y ESO TE HUBIERA ENSEÑADO...

- Ginny, me parece que no entiendes –

- ...QUE CON LAS MUJERES DE LA FAMILIA WEASLEY NO SE JUEGA, Y NO ME DIGAS QUE NO ENTIENDO PORQUE TE LA PASASTE DICIENDO QUE TENÍA QUE CUIDARME POR TI, AY, LA POBRE GINNY QUE NO PUEDE DEFENDERSE SOLA, Y A LA PRIMERA DE CAMBIO VAS Y TE LE ENFRENTAS TÚ SOLO PARA HACERTE MATAR...

A Harry le gustaría poder decirle que no fue exactamente así, pero sería una mentira descarada y considerando que Ginny parece al borde de una combustión espontánea, decide que es mejor no probar su paciencia. Alza las manos en un gesto disuasorio y abre la boca para decir algo tranquilizador, pero ella no le da la oportunidad: de entre los pliegues de su túnica negra saca la varita y Harry da un respingo.

- Oye, Ginny, creo que estás...

Apenas le da tiempo a agacharse para esquivar el primer rayo. Siguiendo el instinto, saca la varita pero no está dispuesto a maldecirla. Duda, y ella aprovecha para lanzarle otro encantamiento que él esquiva a duras penas escondiéndose detrás del sauce. Con un rugido aterrador, ella da la vuelta y él empieza a correr alrededor del árbol, los rayos de la varita de ella pisándole los talones.

- ¡Ginny, por favor, para!

Ginny finalmente suelta un resoplido de frustración, arroja la varita a un lado y se lanza encima de Harry, quien cae sobre el pasto. Él se da vuelta para encontrarse con que la chica se ha encaramado encima suyo a horcajadas, impidiéndole cualquier intento de escapatoria. Antes de que pueda frenarla ella empieza a golpearlo en el pecho y, maldita sea, _duele_.

- G-Ginny, p-por favor, ¿podrías...?

- Ah, veo que ya encontraste a Ginny – La voz de Ron suena bastante más alegre que la última vez que los vio juntos – Y no tardaron mucho en pasar a la reconciliación, ¿verdad que...?

Se corta en seco al darse cuenta de que Ginny sigue golpeando a Harry mientras éste la esquiva como puede. Ron abre la boca para decir algo, pero Hermione, cuyos ojos están muy abiertos, lo agarra del codo y se lo lleva de allí.

- Creo que mejor los dejamos solos un rato, ¿no crees?

Y los dos se apresuran a alejarse de allí, tomados del brazo. Los golpes de Ginny se vuelven cada vez más erráticos y débiles. Su cuerpo entero está temblando y a Harry se le encoge el corazón al ver los gruesos lagrimones que ruedan por sus mejillas.

- Pensé... pensé que estabas muerto – solloza, con voz quebrada y palabras entrecortadas – y fue el momento más horrible de mi vida, mucho peor que cuando los Carrow nos torturaban, peor que despertarme en la Cámara de los Secretos, creo que fue aún peor que... que v-ver a F-Fred...

Su voz se quiebra definitivamente por el llanto y sus brazos dejan de moverse, como si fuera una muñeca a la que se le ha acabado la cuerda. Se deja caer hacia delante y entierra el rostro en el pecho de Harry, humedeciendo su camisa con sus lágrimas. Un nudo cierra la garganta de Harry y su saliva se ha vuelto arena, pero sus brazos encuentran el camino alrededor de Ginny, cuyos sollozos son cada vez más quedos.

Harry no sabe qué decir, hay tantas cosas que querría explicarle, quiere decirle que cuando la vio antes de entrar al bosque casi se tambaleó su resolución, casi renunció a su destino para estrecharla una vez más entre sus brazos, quiere contarle que pensó en ella cada día y cada noche desde que se separaron, quiere que sepa que su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos cuando Neville le contó los horrores que habían padecido en Hogwarts pero que al mismo tiempo se sintió lleno de orgullo cuando supo que ella había liderado la resistencia, quiere susurrar en su oído que la ama aunque nunca lo haya dicho antes, quiere repetirlo hasta tener la voz ronca.

Pero las palabras no le salen porque su cuerpo tiembla tanto como el de ella y lo único que escapa de sus labios es una letanía inacabable de _losientolosienlosientolosiento_, porque él nunca quiso lastimarla, nunca quiso que ella sufriera por él y se habría cortado la mano derecha para evitarlo.

Pasan minutos, horas, siglos, él acariciando sus cabellos y murmurando en su oído, ella apretándole tan fuerte las costillas que casi lo descuajeringa. Poco a poco deja de llorar y de abrazarlo tan fuerte, y Harry logra incorporarse lo suficiente para sentarse, con mucho cuidado de que Ginny se acomode en su regazo. La mira a los ojos, rojos e hinchados, y las palabras salen solas de su boca:

- Te amo.

Ella pestañea y, para su desconcierto, le da un golpe en el hombro.

- Idiota – masculla entre dientes, un mechón rebelde cayéndole sobre el rostro - ¿Cómo voy a enojarme contigo y empezar a gritarte de vuelta después de que me hayas dicho eso?

Y sin previo aviso sus labios se posan sobre los suyos y mientras Harry se apresura a devolverle el beso con ganas, piensa que esto se parece un poco más al reencuentro que él se imaginaba.

-

Están sentados bajo el sauce, Harry rodeándola con sus brazos, dispuesto a retenerla allí por siempre, ella con la cabeza sobre su hombro. A su lado hay un plato vacío, otrora repleto de sándwiches que Kreacher condescendió a llevarles, y frente a ellos las aguas del lago lanzan refulgentes destellos con los rayos del sol que empieza a descender. Harry siente que por una vez nada va a poder quebrar el sentimiento de paz y beatitud que lo colma.

Por supuesto que se equivoca.

- Tres – dice ella de golpe.

Él frunce el ceño, confundido.

- ¿Tres qué?

Ella sonríe con aire distraído, pero hay un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

- Hijos, Harry. Me gustaría tener tres hijos.

Él la mira, enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Ahora?

- Bueno, no – admite ella y él suelta la respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Ella sonríe con cierta malicia.

- Supongo que primero tendríamos que casarnos porque a mi madre si no le daría un ataque. No sé tú, pero a mí me gustaría mucho una boda en verano.

- ¿Como la de Bill y Fleur? – pregunta Harry, tratando de sonar indiferente porque en el fondo sabe que le están tomando el pelo, pero a juzgar por el destello divertido en los ojos de Ginny no lo consigue del todo.

- No, por favor, no quiero algo tan cursi. No me malinterpretes, estuvo bonito pero, no sé, a mí lo tradicional no me va – Su sonrisa se ensancha – Me gustaría algo más original, como celebrarla en el estadio de Quidditch de las Holyhead Harpies, eso sí que estaría genial...

- ¿Montados en escobas, quieres decir?

Ella se ríe echando la cabeza hacia atrás y él no se da cuenta de cuánto ha extrañado ese sonido hasta que lo escucha de nuevo.

- Claro, ¿por qué no? Los invitados pueden estar en las gradas, y supongo que también las damas de honor, porque ni Hermione ni Luna pueden subirse a una escoba ni porque las maten...

- No creas – dice Harry, recordando el milagroso escape del fuego en la Sala Multipropósito – Hermione puede subirse a una escoba... siempre y cuando alguien más la esté manejando, claro.

Los dos se echan a reír al unísono.

- Bueno, asunto arreglado entonces – dice Ginny en tono formal – Supongo que Ron será el padrino de todos modos, así que él puede ir en la escoba con Hermione, y Luna... – Frunce el ceño – No, Neville tampoco puede andar bien en escoba... Mmm, bueno, ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

- A lo mejor puede ir montada en un Thestral.

Ginny le da un golpe (considerablemente suave, viniendo de ella) en el hombro.

- No voy a tolerar un augurio de mala suerte en mi boda, Harry James Potter.

Harry la mira, sorprendido.

- Ginny, seguramente no creerás...

- No, pero mi tía Muriel sí, ¿y quién quiere escucharla rezongar? Aunque si se desmaya del espanto nos haría un favor a todos...

Harry no puede contener las carcajadas y a partir de ahí empiezan a idear nuevas formas de enloquecer a la tía Muriel y poner de los nervios a la señora Weasley. Entre broma y broma siguen planeando la boda, riéndose a carcajadas, pero Harry nunca deja de estrechar a Ginny cerca de su pecho y los ojos de ella brillan como soles.

- Tú te tendrías que vestir de verde, Harry, porque va con tus ojos... pero no dejaremos que mi madre elija la túnica, ya vimos cómo le fue al pobre Ron con eso. Y supongo que tendría que planear la ropa de las damas de honor y eso...

- Veo que ya lo tienes todo pensado.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Qué te crees que soy, una improvisada?

- ¿Y cuándo sería nuestra boda?

Ella ladea la cabeza a un lado, pensativa. Se supone que es un juego, una broma sin importancia, pero Harry se descubre a sí mismo muy interesado en su respuesta.

- Bueno, los dos tenemos que cursar séptimo año y rendir nuestros ÉXTASIS primero, y antes de instalarme quiero llegar a jugadora de Quidditch profesional...

- De las Holyhead Harpies, me imagino.

- Obviamente. Y seguramente tú todavía quieres convertirte en Auror, ¿verdad?

Él la mira un momento y asiente con la cabeza. Voldemort se ha ido pero aún hay mucho que hacer y Harry no podrá descansar tranquilo hasta que el último mortífago esté tras las rejas. Ginny no parece sorprenderse por su respuesta, porque quizás comprende mejor que nadie lo que impulsa a Harry a seguir luchando, quizás conoce la necesidad de Harry de ser él mismo quien ponga fin a la oscuridad que ha consumido sus vidas y lo acepta. Aunque le duela, aunque le asuste, acepta que Harry es como es y por eso él no puede dejarla marchar nunca.

- Entonces, eso ya nos llevará por lo menos unos cinco o seis años, tiempo de sobra para planear todo.

- ¿Y los tres niños? ¿También los tienes planificados?

- Por supuesto. Tendremos dos niños y una niña. Primero un niño, luego la niña y por último otro niño. Es muy duro ser la menor si encima eres mujer, ¿sabes?

Él enarca una ceja y le dedica una sonrisa.

- A ti no te ha ido tan mal.

Ella le da un beso rápido en la mejilla y él la siente arder.

- Supongo que no, pero fue toda una odisea. No quisiera que una hija mía se enfrentase a lo mismo. A ver, ¿qué nos falta...? Ah, sí: no más de dos años de diferencia entre uno y otro, que después se hace un bache...

- Ginny, considerando que ya has decidido todo lo demás, ¿puedo aunque sea elegir los nombres?

Ella lo mira, alzando una ceja.

- Bueno, no sé... Tal vez, si no son muy feos...

- ¡Oye!

Ella se ríe y él decide vengarse atacándola por el punto flaco: las cosquillas.

- ¡No, Harry! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame o te juro que...!

- ¿Que te asfixiarás con tus risas?

Se revuelcan por el pasto, riéndose y atacándose a cosquillas el uno al otro, aprovechando para depositar un beso aquí, una caricia rápida allá.

- Supongo que ahora sí están reconciliados, ¿no?

Ginny y Harry hacen un cese al fuego para levantar la vista y mirar a Ron y Hermione, a unos pasos de ellos, tomados de la mano. Ginny sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- Hermione, qué bueno que has venido, tenemos mucho de qué hablar... Dime, ¿cómo te ves volando en escoba mientras llevas una túnica de gala?

Al ver las expresiones estupefactas en los rostros de Hermione y Ron, Harry y Ginny se echan a reír otra vez y Harry decide que, pase lo que pase después, nunca volverá a dejar escapar a Ginny Weasley.


	5. Lily Luna Potter

**Lily Luna Potter **

_Música: Temporary Insanity - __Alexz Johnson_

* * *

Cuando se saca el sombrero de la cabeza parpadea un par de veces, aún un poco aturdida. Tiene la sensación de que todos los ojos están fijos en ella y probablemente sea cierto. Casi, casi traga saliva, y una parte de ella quiere esconderse bajo el taburete, pero ése nunca ha sido su estilo. Se pone de pie, rogando que sus rodillas temblorosas puedan sostenerla, y empieza a caminar hacia su mesa en medio del silencio más absoluto. Podría jurar que ni uno solo de quienes se encuentran allí está respirando, y el latido acelerado de su corazón retumba en sus oídos.

No mira a los costados, porque teme que si lo hace su ánimo flaqueará del todo. Camina en línea recta, la cabeza en alto pero la mirada perdida en algún punto en la distancia. Cuando llega a la mesa todos se la quedan mirando y ella sólo atina a carraspear apenas, y entonces dos chicos de su edad se corren para hacerle lugar. Algo en el modo presuroso en que se mueven y las miradas aprensivas que le lanzan le da la impresión que no lo han hecho tanto por amabilidad como porque desean estar lo más lejos posible de ella. Aprieta los dientes y se sienta, su expresión pétrea y entonces sí se atreve a mirar a la mesa en la otra punta del salón.

Albus todavía tiene la boca abierta, pero cuando sus miradas se encuentran sale lo suficiente del estupor como para dedicarle una débil sonrisa, sus ojos verdes abiertos al doble. Lily asiente con la cabeza, apenas, y sus ojos buscan el rostro que más teme mirar esa noche. La mirada en los ojos castaños de James, tan parecidos a los suyos, es inescrutable; sus rasgos se han convertido en mármol y por primera vez ella no es capaz de saber qué está pensando su hermano mayor. Él desvía la mirada primero y las orejas se le ponen rojas, ella siente un nudo formársele en la garganta. No mira a ninguno de sus primos. De hacerlo, vería las tímidas sonrisas de ánimo que Rosie y Molly le dedican desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, la expresión estupefacta de Louis, sentado junto a sus compañeros de Hufflepuff, la preocupación evidente en el rostro de Dominique y las miradas a medias incrédulas, a medias horrorizadas que intercambian Fred, Roxanne y Lucy.

El silencio se prolonga dolorosamente, cada uno de los rostros en el Gran Salón vueltos hacia ella mientras Lily trata de parecer estoica. De repente, un aplauso aislado quiebra la tortura, y poco a poco se le unen otros, hasta que la mesa entera está aplaudiendo con poco entusiasmo. Lily fuerza una sonrisa y el profesor junto al taburete llama a Pritchard, Sabrina, haciendo que la atención se desvíe de ella. Sólo entonces se atreve Lily a recorrer su propia mesa con la mirada y al instante se da cuenta quién comenzó a aplaudir por la mirada comprensiva, casi cómplice que encuentra en los ojos grises de Scorpius Malfoy.

-

De algún modo sobrevive al banquete de bienvenida, y en medio de bostezos e instrucciones de los prefectos los chicos de primero llegan hasta su sala común, que no queda en ninguna torre elevada sino bajo el lago. Todos prácticamente se arrojan a sus camas con dosel y deberían irse a dormir, pero al menos en el cuarto de las niñas la acción no ha hecho más que comenzar.

En la cena ya se han marcado las primeras diferencias, así que una chica alta, de cabellos rubios y expresión altanera pronto se encuentra susurrando secretos y comentarios mordaces al oído de otras dos niñas que la miran embelesadas. Lily empieza a acomodar sus cosas de mala gana, hasta que una chica de cortos cabellos oscuros salta en la cama de al lado.

- ¡Hola! – saluda, tal vez con demasiado entusiasmo. Lily se da vuelta y le dedica algo que no llega a ser una sonrisa.

- Hola.

- Tú eres Lily Potter – No es una pregunta. Lily hace un esfuerzo por no hacer ninguna mueca.

- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

Antes de responder, la niña hace un mohín.

- Arwen Wright.

Mira a Lily fijamente, como desafiándola a decir algo. Ésta se encoge de hombros.

- ¿Arwen? Nunca lo había escuchado antes. ¿Es finlandés?

La chica la mira con el ceño fruncido un momento, luego sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- Ah, no sabes cuánto me alegro que nadie aquí haya escuchado hablar de Tolkien. Fue una tortura durante toda mi infancia.

No tiene idea de qué le está hablando, pero la chica que ocupa la cama al otro lado de Lily, Sabrina Pritchard, frunce el ceño.

- ¿No será algo Muggle, verdad?

La sonrisa de Arwen se esfuma al instante.

- ¿Y si lo fuera?

La atmósfera cambia al instante. Las tres niñas dejan de cuchichear en el rincón y prestan atención.

Sabrina responde con otra pregunta.

- ¿Eres de familia Muggle? – Algo en su tono indica que lo mismo podría haber preguntado: "¿Eres de otro planeta?" El rostro de Arwen se ensombrece como un cielo de verano súbitamente cubierto por nubes de tormenta.

- Mi madre es Muggle – enuncia lentamente – pero mi padre es tan mago como puede serlo el tuyo.

- Ah – dice Sabrina, una nota casi aliviada en su voz – Entonces eres mestiza.

Arwen aprieta los labios, y las niñas del rincón parecen contener la respiración, expectantes. Lily mira a una chica y otra y decide cortar por lo sano.

- Los padres de mi tía Hermione son Muggles – comenta como si tal cosa – pero nunca me han hablado de ningún _Toiken_. ¿Qué es?

La atmósfera tensa se disuelve en segundos, y pronto la conversación toma otros derroteros, sobre las futuras clases, los profesores y comentarios a medias maliciosos sobre sus nuevos compañeros, hasta que una prefecta aporrea a su puerta para que se callen y se vayan a dormir.

-

Al día siguiente, Lily se sorprende cuando Sabrina se une a ella y Arwen al salir del dormitorio, charlando animadamente como si nada hubiera sucedido. Arwen la mira un poco resentida pero lo deja correr, y Lily se da cuenta que las otras tres niñas de su curso han formado un grupo tan cerrado que han dejado a Sabrina – y posiblemente a toda la escuela – fuera.

Sus sorpresas de esa mañana no se han terminado, porque esperándola junto a la salida de la sala común está nada menos que Scorpius Malfoy. Lily se lo queda mirando atontada un momento. Por supuesto que lo conoce, es amigo de Albus desde primer año, pero no puede comprender qué hace parado allí, sus ojos grises fijos en ella.

- Hola, Lily. ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta con suavidad y a ella le toma un segundo de más responder.

- Bien, gracias. ¿Qué tal tu verano?

Por el rabillo del ojo Lily ve las expresiones anonadadas de sus compañeras al ver a un chico de tercero dirigirle la palabra, y ella no puede evitar sentirse complacida consigo misma. Aunque sospecha que Scorpius sólo es amable con ella por ser la hermana pequeña de un amigo, Lily no piensa revelárselo a sus compañeras.

- Pensé que tal vez necesitasen que alguien les indicase el camino hasta el Gran Salón – comenta él y añade, con una sonrisa algo nostálgica – Yo me perdí durante toda mi primera semana.

Lily siente ganas de sonreír de oreja a oreja y dar saltos de entusiasmo, porque un chico de tercero – un chico muy lindo de tercero – se está ofreciendo a acompañarla hasta el Gran Salón. Los motivos son irrelevantes, sobre todo ante las miradas de admiración y envidia en los rostros de Sabrina y Arwen.

- Es muy amable de tu parte, Scorpius – responde con todo aplomo, como si cosas así le sucediesen todos los días.

Al salir de la sala común, sin embargo, se detiene en seco y el alma se le cae a los pies al ver a su hermano mayor apoyado contra una columna. No sonríe al verla.

- Hola, Lily. ¿Cómo va?

- Bien – responde ella, tratando de sonar natural - ¿Y tú?

- Así, así – dice en tono neutral. Al ver a Scorpius, que está parado muy tieso tras ella, su gesto se vuelve huraño – Venía a mostrarte el camino al Gran Salón, pero veo que ya has conseguido un guía. Hasta luego.

- James...

Pero su hermano se aleja ya a grandes zancadas y Lily súbitamente tiene ganas de llorar, pero nota las miradas curiosas de Arwen y Sabrina y aprieta los dientes. Scorpius empieza a caminar y distrae la atención de las niñas señalando detalles curiosos del castillo, por lo cual Lily le está profundamente agradecida. En un momento en que Arwen y Sabrina observan con curiosidad un cuadro de una bailarina girando muy deprisa, Scorpius se inclina un instante y susurra:

- No te preocupes, Lily. Lo más probable es que se haya puesto así por mí: James no me soporta.

Lily levanta la vista y alza la barbilla, diciendo en tono casi desafiante:

- Tampoco te conoce en absoluto.

Él frunce el ceño levemente y hay un destello de curiosidad en sus ojos, pero entonces Arwen interrumpe preguntando dónde quedan los invernaderos y Scorpius vuelve a su papel de guía.

En los días siguientes Lily recibe miradas curiosas no sólo de sus compañeros de casa sino de toda la escuela, varias cartas de sus padres asegurándole que siguen estando orgullosos de ella y deseándole suerte, un regalo de inicio de clases de sus abuelos y tíos y los extraños intentos por animarla de parte de sus primos. Louis le da unas palmaditas en el hombro, mirándola con lástima y Dominique le pregunta al menos tres veces al día si se encuentra bien. Molly le asegura que se adaptará a la escuela enseguida y que pronto tendrá muchos amigos, mientras Rosie generosamente se ofrece a ayudarla con su tarea. Fred le dice que no se lo puede creer y Lucy pregunta si no se habrá tratado de un error, mientras Roxanne la abraza con fuerza y le dice que si esas estiradas de Slytherin la tratan mal, que se vaya a sentar con ellos a su mesa.

Hugo es el único que la trata como siempre. Se encoge de hombros y admite que es una lástima que no hayan terminado en la misma casa, pero al menos aún pueden compartir los recreos y algunas clases. Lily nunca le tuvo tanto afecto a su primo como en ese momento.

- Los Slytherins no son tan malos como todo el mundo dice – le comenta Albus en el tono insoportablemente paternal que sólo puede adoptar un hermano dos años mayor – Seguro que estarás bien y bueno, si tienes algún problema o algo puedes contar conmigo.

Pero parece algo incómodo al decirlo ya que nunca le han gustado las confrontaciones y de todos modos el rol de protector siempre ha pertenecido a James. Pero las cosas con el mayor de sus hermanos aún son extrañas, una rigidez en su trato diario que nunca ha estado allí antes. A Lily le duele lo indecible, porque James siempre cuidó de ella y pese a sus cuatro años de diferencia, han sido unidos toda la vida. James era quien la hacía reír y ella quien secundaba sus planes descabellados cuando Al se negaba en redondo a participar, y ahora apenas puede mirarla a los ojos cuando la saluda.

_Dale un poco de tiempo_, le escribe papá._ Todavía lo está digiriendo._

_Y los hombres de la familia Potter son lentos, cariño,_ agrega mamá, y Lily sonríe al imaginarse la cara de papá al leerlo.

Hay unos cuantos Slytherins a quienes no les simpatiza tenerla entre ellos, Lily no sabe si a causa de su padre o del propio James. Sin embargo, pocos se atreven a decirle nada porque pronto descubren que la niña es capaz de defenderse sola... y porque Scorpius Malfoy, cuyo apellido es un estigma frente a casi toda la escuela pero aún es respetado dentro de su casa, les pone algunos puntos sobre las íes subrepticiamente.

No son sólo los de su casa los que murmuran comentarios hostiles sobre la primera Potter en generaciones que pertenece a Slytherin, pero cuando un Gryffindor de séptimo termina en la enfermería con tentáculos en lugar de cabellos, producto de la impecable puntería de James Sirius Potter, las murmuraciones se detienen abruptamente.

Sin embargo, la extraña niebla que la separa de su hermano mayor no se disipa hasta que una mañana se acerca a ella durante el recreo, sus labios curvados en esa sonrisa suya que nunca augura nada bueno para los guardianes del orden.

- Oye, Lily – le dice con su desfachatez natural - ¿tienes ganas de ayudarme en un pequeño proyecto?

- ¿De qué se trata? – pregunta ella, todavía sin creerse que su hermano ha regresado del limbo, pero la sonrisa de James se hace más pronunciada y un destello malicioso ilumina sus ojos.

- Necesito a una inocente niña de primer año que distraiga a Stevens mientras le lleno la mochila de explosivos. ¿Qué dices?

Stevens es un prefecto insufrible que no deja de darle la lata a todo el mundo, incluidos los de primero, y las maniobras de distracción siempre han sido la especialidad de Lily.

James se ríe complacido cuando ella acepta y le revuelve los cabellos, y ella contraataca golpeando su muñeca, lo que hace que se ría aún más. Se marchan los dos discutiendo en voz baja el plan, hasta que el rostro de James se vuelve serio.

- Oye, Lil, siento cómo me porté estos últimos días. Soy un idiota. ¿Me perdonas?

Sus ojos castaños, tan parecidos a los suyos, tienen una mirada contrita e insegura muy poco habitual, y de todos modos es difícil negarle nada a James.

Eso sí, se ocupa primero de colocar un explosivo en la mochila de su hermano cuando él no está mirando, pero si hay alguien capaz de apreciar una broma bien merecida ése es James Sirius Potter.

-

Toda la escuela está revolucionada cuando se anuncia el baile, o al menos la mitad femenina. En los pasillos, los baños, las clases, las chicas no paran de hablar del baile, de las decoraciones, de la música, de la ropa que vestirán y del chico que quieren que las invite. Hay una efervescencia en su hablar, una animación en sus gestos que se vuelve contagiosa y que infecta cada rincón.

Para las alumnas de tercero para abajo, sin embargo, es una perspectiva sombría porque no pueden asistir a menos que un chico mayor las invite. Hay pocas tan afortunadas, y es fácil de imaginar la arrogancia de Regina Baizen, la niña más insufriblemente engreída de segundo año y tal vez de todo Slytherin, cuando consigue una cita con un chico terriblemente feo de cuarto. Él tiene la nariz ñata y la piel cubierta de acné, pero son detalles sin importancia y la corte de Regina, compuesta por Antonella Seymour y Leila Pucey, no se cansa de escuchar sobre el nuevo éxito de su abeja reina.

De más está decir que a Lily le repatea, pero no puede más que dirigirle miradas envenenadas y algún dardo de sarcasmo que de todos modos no dará en el blanco, porque Regina gana la partida y lo sabe.

O al menos así es hasta que para sorpresa de todo Slytherin, incluida Lily, Scorpius Malfoy le pide que sea su pareja para el baile.

No es muy romántico ni demuestra mucho sentimiento al pedírselo, pero ella no duda en aceptar. No se sorprende demasiado cuando se entera que Al y Rosie se lo han pedido como un favor, ya que de todos modos Scorpius no tenía pensado ir con nadie dada su aversión a los bailes. Tampoco se siente herida, porque a los doce años lo que más le importa es estrenar su túnica de gala y refregarle a Regina Baizen su derecho a asistir al baile junto a los alumnos mayores, y el chico que la acompaña es meramente un detalle. El romanticismo nunca ha sido su fuerte.

Su hermano Al le advierte que a Scorpius no le gusta bailar, pero Lily no se preocupa porque todos sus primos le han prometido al menos un baile y James convencerá a algunos de sus amigos para que la saquen a bailar si la situación se vuelve desesperada.

Arwen y Sabrina no parecen muy felices hasta que promete traerles centros de mesa y comida de contrabando, además de contarles cada chisme con lujo de detalles. Entonces condescienden a ayudarla a prepararse para el baile, aunque Arwen se la pasa suspirando trágicamente y Sabrina refunfuña un poco.

A los doce años Lily no les presta demasiada atención aún a los chicos, pero hasta ella respira entrecortadamente cuando ve a Scorpius esperándola en la sala común, luciendo una túnica gris perla que resalta sus ojos, sus cabellos destellando bajo la luz de las velas. Él es muy educado al ofrecerle el brazo, aunque parece estar siguiendo una mera formalidad a juzgar por su aspecto aburrido. Lily no es de las que se cohíben fácilmente pero le cuesta iniciar una conversación y el trayecto hasta el Gran Salón es incómodo.

Tal como Al se lo advirtió, Scorpius baila una sola vez con ella y luego se excusa amablemente, diciendo algo sobre un tobillo dolorido. A Lily no le importa demasiado: está pletórica de felicidad. Su túnica de gala azul le queda muy bien, a juzgar por los cumplidos de sus hermanos, y el Gran Salón se ve bellísimo, como un sueño, mientras que la música inunda sus sentidos. Sus primos y sus amigos se ocupan de que no pase un solo baile sentada y se siente eufórica, sobre todo ante las miradas envenenadas de Regina, cuyo compañero de baile no deja de pisarla.

Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato se escabulle y sale al jardín, no tanto porque esté cansada sino porque ha empezado una música lenta y Lily no está segura que quiera bailar tan apretada a un chico que ni conoce. Además, a James le daría un ataque.

Se dispone a cumplir con la promesa que le ha hecho a Arwen. Ya escondió un centro de mesa y algo de comida para Sabrina, pero Arwen por supuesto tenía que pedirle algo ridículo: quería un hada para adornar el dormitorio. Lily no se molestaría en cumplir con su parte del trato si no fuera porque Arwen le ha prestado su pulsera y Sabrina sus aros, y en Slytherin no es conveniente deberle favores a nadie. Así es como, sintiéndose terriblemente tonta, saca un frasco vacío de su bolso y se dispone a cazar un hada.

No debería ser muy difícil, un simple encantamiento congelador debería bastar, pero Lily teme fallar a la primera y que las demás se ofendan y huyan. O peor aún, que un profesor la vea.

Se queda parada en la oscuridad un momento, la algarabía y las luces del baile detrás de ella, repasando su estrategia. Sin embargo, cuando está a punto de lanzar su hechizo, una voz a sus espaldas la sobresalta.

- ¿Qué haces?

Lily da un respingo y se da vuelta, tratando de ocultar el frasco.

- Tomaba un poco de aire – responde con tono inocente.

Scorpius – porque, ¿quién más se sentaría solo en la oscuridad a tomar frío durante un baile? – enarca una ceja, desconfiado.

- ¿Y para qué el frasco, entonces? – Mira detrás de ella a la hilera de luminosas hadas formando un letrero con el nombre de la escuela - ¿No irías a robarte una, verdad?

Un leve rubor tiñe las mejillas de Lily mientras alza la barbilla en gesto desafiante.

- Claro que no – Pero algo en los ojos inquisidores de Scorpius le hace cambiar de idea. – Bueno, sí, pero es para una amiga. Le debo un favor.

Él asiente, comprensivo. Inclina la cabeza a un lado, con aire levemente divertido.

- ¿Cómo ibas a cazarlas?

Lily se encoge de hombros.

- Con un encantamiento congelador, o tal vez un hechizo aturdidor...

Los ojos de él se agrandan mientras en su rostro aparece una mueca de fingido horror.

- Ah, no, ésa no es la forma de cazar un hada, señorita Potter.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? – le retruca ella, más curiosa que irritada. Él se encoge de hombros.

- Cuando era pequeño las cazaba para mi madre, que se las ponía en el pelo. Ven, que te muestro cómo lo hace un profesional.

Para sorpresa de Lily, Scorpius se encamina hacia la hilera de hadas y entabla conversación con ellas, como si tuvieran entendimiento. Bueno, Lily supone que algún tipo de conciencia deben tener, pero para ella son más que nada luces llamativas. Pero Scorpius les habla y les hace un sinnúmero de cumplidos, y empieza a decir cómo le encantaría que alguna damisela tan preciosa como ellas se dignase a alegrar su habitación, porque sin duda su luz embellecería cualquier lugar y lo convertiría en un palacio. Lily nunca ha escuchado al retraído Scorpius hablar tanto, pero pronto tiene tres hadas en su frasco. Le dedica una amplia sonrisa.

- Muchísimas gracias, Scorpius, estuviste genial.

Él parece complacido aunque su rostro jamás deja traslucir demasiado. La mira un momento, pensativo, mientras ella contempla con inocente embeleso las hadas luminosas en el frasco, y parece tomar una decisión.

- Oye, Lily – le dice en un tono que viniendo de él es casi jovial, aunque está a años luz de la desfachatez de James – Creo que me debes otro baile.

La sonrisa que le dedica ella tiene una luz imposible de imitar ni por un centenar de brillantes hadas.

-

La libertad tiene el sabor de la cerveza de manteca, decide Lily mientras vacía su segundo vaso durante su primera incursión a Las Tres Escobas. El entusiasmo ilumina los rostros de cada uno de los alumnos de tercero, quienes sienten el primer aleteo de independencia cuando ponen sus pies en Hogsmeade por vez primera. Por supuesto que la tarada de Regina Baizen tiene que restregarle a todo el mundo que ella ya ha venido un montón de veces antes con sus padres, pero nadie le hace el menor caso porque todos saben que no es lo mismo. No es la visita al pueblo lo que importa sino lo que representa: de ahora en más ya no son los pequeños de la escuela, pertenecen al círculo de los mayores y la recompensa viene en forma de unas cuantas horas sin supervisación adulta fuera de los límites de la escuela.

Lily siente la euforia calentarle el pecho mientras se ríe con sus amigas, sintiéndose libre y adulta de pronto. Hugo y un par de sus amigos se les unen y aunque haya todavía algunos Slytherins que les lanzan miradas hostiles ante esta muestra descarada de "fraternización con el enemigo", Sabrina de inmediato se encuentra absorta en una conversación sobre hipogrifos y quimeras con Hugo, mientras Lily y Arwen se ríen de las ocurrencias de los otros dos chicos.

Más tarde salen a caminar, y aunque el viento es gélido el calor dentro de su pecho no se desvanece y Lily ríe despreocupadamente hasta que choca contra algo sólido y cálido y cae muy poco dignamente al suelo.

- ¿Estás bien?

Lily se siente aún más mortificada cuando reconoce la voz de Scorpius, quien le ayuda a levantarse. Ella resbala y tiene que aferrarse a su brazo con las risitas de Sabrina y Arwen de fondo, y su rostro queda muy cerca de su pecho. Poniéndose roja como un tomate inmediatamente da un paso atrás y, tratando de distraer su mente del bochorno, se pregunta cómo es posible que alguien con la inteligencia de Scorpius no lleve una insignia de prefecto. Entonces recuerda una conversación sobre el tema entre Rosie y Al, la cual ella no tuvo ningún reparo en espiar. Rosie dijo que Scorpius no había sido hecho prefecto porque era demasiado retraído, demasiado temeroso de llamar la atención y que dadas las circunstancias era comprensible aunque seguía siendo una pena. Al la había contradicho.

- Si Scorpius no se escondiera tanto, podría demostrarle a todo el mundo que es diferente.

Pero Lily sabe lo difícil que es hacer algo así y no puede culpar a Scorpius, aunque sea una pena que su estrategia para sobrevivir Hogwarts le impida obtener los triunfos que le serían tan fáciles.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Sí, sí, claro – se apresura a contestar ella, mortificada. Él la mira un momento, pensativo.

- ¿Primera visita a Hogsmeade? – Lily asiente con la cabeza, no confiando en su voz en ese momento - ¿Has ido ya a Las Tres Escobas?

- Sí, claro. Me encantó.

Sus labios finos se curvan en lo que casi, casi puede ser una sonrisa.

- No te diré que vayas al negocios de los Sortilegios Weasley porque te lo debes conocer de memoria – _Y que lo digas,_ piensa ella – pero seguro que encontrarás algo interesante.

- ¿Adónde te gusta ir a ti? – le pregunta en un súbito arranque de desfachatez. Ésta vez él sí sonríe.

- A mí me gusta la Casa de los Gritos.

Arwen suelta una exclamación ahogada.

- ¡Pero si es un lugar horrible!

- Y nadie va nunca allí – señala Sabrina, con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.

Pero Lily comprende que ése es el motivo porque le gusta a Scorpius y le dirige una mirada cómplice que él capta al vuelo.

- Bueno, Lily, te deseo suerte.

- Igualmente, Scorpius – le dice ella con naturalidad, mientras Sabrina y Arwen siguen mirándolo embobadas. Y sí, es lindo, pero Lily no va a perder el habla por eso – Nos vemos luego.

Él se despide con un gesto de la mano y desaparece detrás de una esquina, posiblemente para encontrarse con Rosie y Al. Arwen suelta un suspiro dramático.

- ¿No es el chico más hermoso que conocieron nunca?

- Y tan amable – agrega Sabrina, con sus mejillas morenas arreboladas.

Lily se ríe de ambas.

- Chicas, cuidado al caminar, a ver si resbalan en el charco de baba...

-

Lo encuentra bajo los tilos que crecen detrás de la casa de los Potter. Es un buen lugar para refugiarse; el entramado de ramas y hojas filtran la luz del sol, creando interesantes juegos de luces y sombras, y está lo bastante apartado como para ofrecer un poco de paz y silencio en medio del caos.

Ella duda un momento antes de acercarse. Él tiene la barbilla apoyada sobre los puños y los codos sobre las rodillas, mientras su mirada se pierde en la distancia. A su lado hay un rollo de pergamino y ella sospecha el derrotero de sus pensamientos.

Antes de que pueda decidirse, sin embargo, él levanta la vista y la ve. Frunce el ceño levemente, pero parece más sorprendido de verla allí que enojado. Ella sonríe apenas.

- ¿Te molesta si me siento un poco contigo? Allí dentro es un caos.

Él se encoge de hombros y asiente con la cabeza. Ella se sienta a su lado, con mucho cuidado de que sus piernas y brazos no se rocen, y se quedan los dos en silencio. Es lindo disfrutar de un poco de paz y tranquilidad cuando tu casa es invadida por todos tus parientes, por no contar los amigos de tu hermano. Lily siempre ha sido una persona de naturaleza sociable, pero hasta ella se cansa a veces del barullo y caos constantes.

Para su sorpresa, es él quien rompe primero el silencio.

- Este año empiezas quinto, ¿verdad?

- Cuarto – le corrige ella y él asiente.

- Ah, sí, cierto.

No dice nada más y cuando Lily se arriesga a echarle una mirada de reojo, nota que su mirada sigue perdida. Esta vez es ella quien decide continuar la conversación.

- Según tu experiencia, ¿me espera un año muy difícil?

Él suelta un risita sardónica.

- No tienes ni idea. Los profesores te darán la lata todo el año con el tema de los T.I.M.O.S, ya lo verás.

Los ojos de Lily se agrandan por el espanto.

- ¡Pero faltan siglos para eso!

- Díselo a los profesores, a ver si se enteran. Y el año que viene será aún peor. Vivirás en un estado de pánico constante, y para cuando llegue la fecha de los exámenes, te habrás olvidado de cosas tan simples como dormir, comer o respirar.

Lily no sabe si le está tomando el pelo o no, dado que es siempre tan difícil leer la expresión en su rostro. Las comisuras de sus labios están curvadas en lo que casi, casi podría ser una sonrisa pero sus ojos grises se han vuelto oscuros y distantes.

- A Rosie le fue muy bien y Al no lo hizo tan mal, y según ellos tú tampoco.

¿Es su imaginación o él se envara un poco al escuchar sus palabras?

- No, supongo que no me fue _mal_ – dice lentamente – Tampoco podría decirse que mis notas fueron brillantes.

- ¿Querías que fueran brillantes?

Él da un respingo y por primera vez le dedica su entera atención. Hay sorpresa en sus ojos y ella le sostiene la mirada hasta que él suelta un pequeño suspiro.

- Ése es el tema, ¿no? No puede decirse que me esforzara demasiado porque mis notas fueran notables y sin embargo... – Se encoge de hombros – Puedes verlo por ti misma – Y para su sorpresa, le alcanza el rollo de pergamino que está junto a él.

Lily lo desenrolla y lee los resultados de sus T.I.M.O.S. Lo primero que le llama la atención es que él sigue Aritmancia como ella, lo segundo es que también sigue Estudios Muggles. No hace ningún comentario al respecto y lee los demás resultados en silencio.

Al levantar la vista nota sus ojos grises fijos en ella, su rostro inexpresivo.

- Bueno, no son malas notas. Okey, tampoco son brillantes pero... No creo que deberías ponerte mal por eso.

- No, supongo que no debería.

Pero algo en su tono contradice sus palabras y para su sorpresa Lily se siente un poco preocupada.

- ¿Tus padres se enojaron contigo?

Él pestañea, sorprendido.

- No, no, para nada. Mamá estaba un poco decepcionada, pero papá... Papá entiende porqué no me esfuerzo en resaltar.

_O mejor dicho, porque te esfuerzas tanto por no resaltar en absoluto_, piensa Lily.

- Él... él me entiende. No está necesariamente de acuerdo, pero me entiende. En cambio la profesora Higgs sí que se enojó.

Lily le dedica una mirada compasiva. Higgs es la jefa de Slytherin, y aunque casi siempre toma el lado de sus alumnos es de temer cuando se enoja con ellos.

- Me dijo que estaba desperdiciando toda mi carrera escolar y quizás mi futuro – continúa él, como si necesitara descargarlo todo, y ahora a Lily le da la impresión de que se ha olvidado que ella sigue allí – Me echó en cara que tranquilamente podría haber sido prefecto y que si me esforzase sólo un poco sería Premio Anual... Si tan sólo no tuviera la – llegado a este punto, frunció un poco la nariz – "obsesión" por pasar desapercibido.

Calla de golpe, pero no hace falta que diga nada más. Lily sabe muy bien porqué Scorpius se esfuerza tanto en no llamar la atención. Alguna vez el apellido Malfoy fue considerado ilustre y abría casi todas las puertas del mundo mágico, pero esa época pasó. Ahora, si bien hay quienes aún respetan la antigüedad de su linaje, hasta en Slytherin Scorpius debe sufrir las consecuencias de cargar con un nombre que ha perdido su prestigio. Muchos de sus compañeros han perdido familiares a manos de Voldemort y los suyos – más de los que la historia oficial se molesta en contar – mientras que otros, por el contrario, resienten a los Malfoy por haberse librado tan fácilmente del castigo que otras familias sufrieron después de la caída final de su señor.

Desde su primer día de clase Scorpius ha sido un blanco fácil para alumnos de las cuatro casas, así que desde muy temprano tuvo que desarrollar una estrategia de supervivencia: resaltar lo menos posible. Tal vez, si la gente no se da cuenta que está allí, tal vez si no intenta calzarse los zapatos de su padre, tal vez pueda sobrevivir al colegio en paz.

O tal vez no, pero a Scorpius se le irá la vida en intentarlo.

Es difícil calcular cuánto tiempo permanecen allí en silencio, mientras la fiesta continúa dentro de la casa. Sus sombras se hacen cada vez más largas y la suave brisa se vuelve fría cuando el sol empieza a descender.

- Creo que deberíamos volver o se darán cuenta.

Scorpius asiente, pero no parece muy entusiasmado. Lily no lo culpa: si bien su familia lo acepta porque es invitado de Al, eso no quiere decir que les guste tenerlo allí, a excepción tal vez de Rosie, pero Rosie se lleva bien con casi todo el mundo. Sus padres y la mayoría de sus tíos y tías son bastante corteses, pero James siempre aprieta los dientes cuando lo ve aunque mantenga la boca cerrada, sus primos le lanzan miradas mitad curiosas, mitad desconfiadas, y el tío Ron apenas puede tolerar su presencia. No, Lily no lo culpa.

- ¿Sabes? – le dice, en un arrebato de coraje – Tal vez esconderte no sea la mejor solución.

Él levanta la cabeza y la mira fijamente como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

- ¿Tú crees? – replica, y su voz está desbordante de sarcasmo. Lily no se amilana.

- Claro que no. Sólo van a pensar que eres un cobarde o que estás ocultando algo. No, yo te diré lo que tienes que hacer. Vamos a entrar allí y vas a comerte una buena porción de torta de cumpleaños y vas a decir lo rica que está. Eso te va a ganar a la Nana. Y después... – Piensa un momento y su rostro se ilumina cuando le llega la inspiración - ¿Te gustan las cosas Muggles, verdad?

- Bueno, sí, me parecen divertidas – admite. Hay más curiosidad que sarcasmo en su voz ahora. Lily sonríe.

- Perfecto, ya tienes tema de conversación con mi abuelo. Y, a ver... Bueno, con Molly puedes hablar de Aritmancia, y Teddy trabaja en la Nimbus Racing Company, así que si le preguntas cualquier cosa sobre escobas hablará durante horas. Y con los demás, bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo. Vamos.

Y se pone de pie y le tiende una mano. Él la mira, estupefacto.

- ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

- Por supuesto – le contesta ella, muy segura de sí misma. Por un nanosegundo siente un atisbo de duda: Scorpius podría mandarla a criar gusarapos, después de todo, es poco probable que le guste recibir órdenes de una niña dos años menor que él. O aún peor, su plan podría fracasar y Scorpius sufriría un bochorno horrible.

Pero Lily no deja que las dudas se trasluzcan en su expresión confiada y Scorpius, aún perplejo, se pone de pie y la acompaña de vuelta a la casa.

Lily sonríe cuando momentos más tarde ve a Scorpius enfrascado en una conversación sobre trenes subterráneos y escaleras mecánicas con su abuelo, pero trata de ocultarlo cuando Rosie le dirige una mirada perspicaz.

- Oye, ¿qué bicho le ha picado a Scorpius? Nunca es tan sociable.

Lily se encoge de hombros, intentando aparentar indiferencia.

- ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sólo esté intentando un cambio de estrategia...

-

Sabrina Pritchard y Hugo Weasley son descubiertos besándose tras los invernaderos (el segundo escondite más popular para los adolescentes con hormonas desbocadas, después de la torre de Astronomía) dos meses después de empezar su quinto curso. Lo cual, por supuesto, ocasiona no sólo toda suerte de rumores y murmuraciones insidiosas por toda la escuela, sino una revolución en el clan Weasley-Potter.

Es una de esas pocas veces en que Lily se alegra de que la mayoría de sus primos ya hayan egresado de Hogwarts y por ende, no queden muchos para armar escándalo. Rosie se lo toma con su madurez habitual, Al se muestra sorprendido pero se lo guarda para sí y a Lucy le parece la mejor broma del año (cómo puede causarle tanta risa todo, siendo hija del tío Percy, es un misterio). Lily es la única que se alegra, pero claro, Hugo es el primo al que se siente más unida y Sabrina es una de sus mejores amigas. Eso no evita que le advierta a su amiga que si le hace algo a Hugo todo el clan Weasley-Potter se le echará a la yugular, pero como amiga de ella y prima de Hugo, es su deber hacerlo.

Al tío Ron casi le da una apoplejía. Durante años ha vivido con el terror irracional de que Rosie empiece a salir con Scorpius Malfoy, por lo que nunca se ve venir el golpe. Tía Hermione trata de tranquilizarlo y la familia está dividida entre armar escándalo y firmar la paz.

Extrañamente, ninguna carta de James le llega para hablarle del asunto pero claro, James está demasiado ocupado ahora para niñerías. Después de trabajar unos meses en la tienda de bromas de sus tíos, James consiguió finalmente una plaza como guardián en un equipo de Quidditch profesional – si es que se los puede llamar así a los Chudley Cannons – y aunque sólo esté en la reserva de momento, siente que toca el cielo con los dedos. Si a eso se le suma su novia y los ahorros para irse a vivir solo, no es de extrañar que James considere que tales cosas no merecen tanta atención como en otras épocas.

A Lily la entristece un poco, sin embargo. Siempre ha sido más unida a James que a Al, y desde que se graduó ella se ha sentido un poco perdida. No lo demuestra porque no está en su naturaleza revelar su debilidad, pero lo extraña horrores.

Para decepción de Lily y alivio del resto de su familia el romance, si se lo puede llamar así, no dura mucho. Por lo menos es una ruptura amistosa, o al menos un distanciamiento que no deja un tendal de heridos y gente furiosa, así que Lily se ahorra los quebraderos de cabeza que conllevaría tener que ponerse del lado de su amiga o el de su primo.

Sin embargo, por más insignificante que resulte ser al final la relación entre Sabrina y Hugo, hace que Lily empiece a reflexionar sobre algunas cosas. Antes Sabrina nunca se mostró demasiado interesada en los chicos, a menos que fuera para patearles el trasero en el Quidditch (es la primera chica en años en entrar al equipo de Slytherin y nadie batea con la misma furia). No como Arwen, que se enamora siempre de uno distinto todas las semanas, o incluso como Regina Baizen, quien ya a los trece tenía un séquito de chicos mayores dispuestos a llevarle los libros y comprarle chocolates. Y sin embargo, Sabrina besó a su primo detrás de los invernaderos y ahora habla de tal o cual compañero que tiene ojos hermosos o unos brazos increíbles, al igual que lo hacen todas las chicas de su edad... a excepción de Lily.

Arwen le ha hecho comentarios al respecto más de una vez.

- Vamos, Lily, alguien tiene que gustarte. ¿Por qué no me dices su nombre? ¿Es mayor? ¿De Slytherin al menos? ¿O es que ya tiene novia?

Y así puede seguir durante horas hasta que Lily se harta y la amenaza con echarle el maleficio de los mocomurciélagos. A los quince años, Lily nunca ha besado un chico (ni una chica), ni tampoco ha sentido el interés de hacerlo. Sí, hay chicos que le parecen lindos pero generalmente son idiotas y no le hacen perder el sueño ni le cortan la respiración (podría pensar en una excepción, pero no va a pensar en eso porque no quiere sentirse una niña de doce años que besa el póster de su cantante favorito antes de dormir). A Lily sencillamente no le interesan las citas.

Pero ahora que Sabrina se ha vuelto casi tan mala como Leila Pucey y Antonella Seymour, que no paran jamás de hablar de chicos, Lily se pregunta si será normal. Podría preguntarle a su madre, pero escribirlo le resulta demasiado incómodo así que termina recurriendo a Rosie. Su prima la escucha sin interrumpir y sin reírse, y no parece encontrar nada raro en lo que le dice Lily.

- Mira, Lily, cada uno tiene sus propios tiempos y a lo mejor aún no encontraste al chico indicado, cuando lo hagas te aseguro que te darás cuenta – Y llegado este punto a su prima, siempre tan inteligente y sensata, se le dibuja una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Lily hace un esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco.

- Creo que preferiría no encontrarlo nunca. La gente se vuelve idiota cuando cree que se enamora.

Ahora sí que Rosie la mira horrorizada.

- ¡Lily! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

Ella se encoge de hombros.

- Es la verdad.

Y ella sinceramente lo cree así. Merlín sabe que ha visto ejemplos suficientes, incluyendo a James y a la propia Rosie. No quiere que le pase lo mismo a ella. Este año, con su flamante insignia de prefecta y sus sueños de convertirse en Premio Anual, no tiene tiempo para llenarse la cabeza de tonterías.

Pero el aguijón de la curiosidad ya se ha clavado en ella y no puede evitar preguntarse cómo sería caminar por Hogsmeade tomada de la mano de un chico, ir con él a lo de Madam Pudipié, besarse a escondidas en la torre de Astronomía, intercambiar regalos de San Valentín... En su cabeza suena cursi y nauseabundo, pero sus compañeras no parecen compartir su opinión y a veces cree que por una vez, le gustaría ser como ellas.

Tal vez por eso, cuando después de una case de Astronomía Richard Quirke intempestivamente le pregunta si quiere ir con él a Hogsmeade, en vez de mandarlo a cazar mantícoras al Polo Sur se detiene un momento y lo piensa. _¿Por qué no?_ Richard tiene pelo castaño claro de aspecto tan suave que dan ganas de tocarlo, ojos azules y una sonrisa cálida, y siempre le deja copiar sus mapas de constelaciones.

- Bueno, está bien – le dice, sin demasiado entusiasmo, pero cuando él sonríe se le dibuja un hoyuelo en la mejilla y el efecto es muy atractivo.

- Perfecto, nos vemos el sábado en los escalones de entrada.

Naturalmente toda la escuela murmura al respecto, porque Lily se ha ganado a pulso la fama de Dama de Hielo, y Arwen insiste en que le cuente cuándo le empezó a gustar Quirke y, _¿cómo te pidió salir contigo, Lily? ¿Qué palabras usó? ¿Y adónde van a ir? Puedes saber mucho de un chico por el lugar que te lleva en la primera cita._ _¿Y qué te vas a poner?_

Las demás chicas de su dormitorio muestran la misma curiosidad y Lily no sabe muy bien qué responder, porque para ella es más un experimento que otra cosa. Le llega una carta de James advirtiéndole que si el tal Quirke se propasa con ella, irá hasta Hogwarts para asesinarlo (_Albus, siempre tan bocazas_). Como si Lily no pudiera defenderse sola, vamos. Rosie, en cambio, se muestra satisfecha porque Richard es compañero suyo de casa y según sus propias palabras, "es un buen chico". Hugo la mira un poco extrañado y le pregunta porqué aceptó salir con él.

Responderle "porque fue el primero que me lo pidió" suena feo aunque sea cierto: Lily no tiene el físico de una modelo o el cabello rubio larguísimo como Regina Baizen, ni un rostro delicado como Arwen u ojos llamativos como Sabrina, así que no hay muchos chicos que se interesen en ella.

- Le dije que sí porque... bueno, es muy agradable. Y Rosie dijo que era buena persona.

Hugo parece aún más intrigado.

- Precisamente. ¿Por qué aceptaste salir con él?

Ella finge indignarse y le golpea el brazo. Fuerte.

- Oye, ¿por quién me tomas?

Pese a las dudas de Hugo (y las suyas propias), la salida a Hogsmeade resulta un éxito. Richard no la besa ni la toma de la mano, pero caminan por el pueblo charlando de mil cosas diferentes y Lily se sorprende al darse cuenta que se está divirtiendo. Richard es muy inteligente pero no habla como un sabelotodo, y tiene un sentido del humor ácido que congenia muy bien con el de Lily. No está segura de que él sea su tipo, ni siquiera está segura de tener un tipo (y aunque eso no fuera del todo cierto se niega a pensar en ello), pero lo pasa bien y se lo hace saber.

Tal vez es un error, porque entonces Richard empieza a hablarle mucho más de lo habitual, no sólo en clase sino también en los recreos, e insiste en cargarle los libros y acompañarla cuando salen de las reuniones de prefectos. Lily no está segura de qué pretende él a cambio ni si está dispuesta a dárselo, pero de momento lo encuentra agradable y lo deja correr.

Es Al quien, casi sin mirarla a los ojos, le pregunta qué tan en serio van las cosas con el chico Quirke y Lily no puede menos que enarcar una ceja, suspicaz, porque el papel de hermano mayor siempre le ha sentado mejor a James. Albus parece darse cuenta y argumenta que le preocupa que Quirke la distraiga de sus estudios en el año de los T.I.M.O.S, porque ya le han contado que se la pasa susurrándole al oído y pasándole notas durante las reuniones de prefectos.

Lily no lo manda a criar gusarapos porque sospecha que hay alguien más detrás de la preocupación de Albus, quien siempre dejó estos asuntos en manos de James.

- Mira, Al, no sé qué te habrán contado, pero seguramente no me creerás tan tonta como para perder la cabeza por un chico con lo que me costó ser prefecta, ¿verdad?

Al no tiene más remedio que darle la razón porque la primera prefecta en generaciones de la familia Potter siempre ha tenido la cabeza y la sangre frías, e imaginársela presa de un enamoramiento adolescente es ridículo.

Cuando en la próxima reunión de prefectos Lily se entera que sus horarios para patrullar los pasillos han sido programados de modo tal que nunca coincidan con los de Richard, sus sospechas toman forma y se sulfura. No porque le importe, ya pasa suficiente tiempo con Richard, pero no le gusta que nadie controle su vida aunque sea indirectamente. Sabe que Rosie, la Premio Anual femenina, no pudo haber tenido nada que ver, así que encara sin rodeos a su contraparte masculina. Él meramente se encoge de hombros, diciéndole que los deberes de prefecto no deben usarse como excusa para citarse con su novio, pero sus labios finos están curvados en una sonrisita insufrible de suficiencia y ella está tentada de maldecirlo ahí mismo.

Lily no es partidaria de ponerse melosa en público por lo que ella y Richard siempre se encuentran en lugares privados (evitan, sin embargo, los invernaderos, la torre de Astronomía y lo de Madam Pudipié, porque Lily odia los clichés). Sin embargo, Navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina y Richard la embosca bajo el muérdago. Lily decide que ya se vengará más tarde y le devuelve el beso, hasta que un carraspeo los sobresalta a ambos.

Se dan vuelta para ver quién los interrumpió y Richard se pone pálido. Lily supone que no puede culparlo, porque el joven frente a ellos tiene los labios delgados apretados, las manos cerradas en puños y un destello furioso en la mirada.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacen?

Su voz es baja, arrastrada y letal. Lily no se inmuta.

- No es mi culpa si todo el castillo está infestado por muérdago.

Sus ojos grises se clavan en los de ella y sus labios apretados casi se curvan en una sonrisa sardónica.

- De todas las excusas, Potter, no creí que fueras a elegir la más cursi.

El genio de los Weasley no necesita tanto para inflamarse.

- ¿Excusas? Que yo sepa, a ti no te debo ninguna, y quien yo bese o deje de besar no es asunto tuyo.

- Lo es si es en medio de un pasillo. ¿Acaso quieren una nota en su expediente?

Richard le pone una mano en el hombro.

- Lil, déjalo correr, podemos ir a otro sitio.

Pero para ella Richard está ahora a años luz, su atención por entero dedicada al joven frente a ella.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para meterte en mi vida?

Él suelta una risa sarcástica, pero da un paso hacia ella y su mirada se vuelve más intensa que nunca.

- Yo no tengo ningún interés en tu vida, no sé qué pudo haberte dado semejante idea, pero te aseguro que –

- ¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo! – Ella también da un paso adelante, su cuerpo entero temblando por la furia apenas contenida. Él ya no sonríe: un pálido rubor tiñe sus mejillas y los nudillos se le han puesto blancos. Hay un aura eléctrica a su alrededor, que los envuelve a ambos y amenaza con estallar en cualquier momento.

Él se muerde el labio y ella no puede evitar que su mirada se desvíe hasta su boca, pero se reprende a sí misma por tonta y vuelve a clavar la vista en sus ojos. Él parece estar teniendo una pelea consigo mismo.

- Te estás imaginando cosas, Potter. No tengo ningún interés en ti.

Pero al inclinarse hacia delante sus labios casi rozan su rostro, y Lily puede sentir su cálido aliento contra su cuello cuando le susurra al oído:

- Sólo creí que tenías más sentido común... y mejor gusto.

Antes de que ella pueda reaccionar, él se da media vuelta y desaparece detrás de una esquina, dejando al corazón de Lily rebotando furiosamente contra su pecho y la sangre ardiéndole en las venas.

-

La historia de Lily Potter y Richard Quirke no tiene un final trágico pero sí abrupto. Una discusión a gritos en un aula vacía, un portazo y eso es todo. Lily no les da demasiados detalles a Arwen y Sabrina. Les cuenta que simplemente le comentó a Richard que deberían verse menos, porque los T.I.M.O.S estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Como él es un Ravenclaw Lily no ve porqué no se mostró de acuerdo con ella y en cambio armó terrible escándalo. Le preguntó si lo amaba y ella se lo quedó mirando, estupefacta.

- No – respondió sencillamente, porque las únicas personas a las que ama de verdad son los miembros de su familia. Siente mucho cariño por Sabrina y Arwen y está dispuesta a admitir que Richard le gustaba bastante, pero eso es todo.

Él se sulfuró, naturalmente, y le dijo que estaba hecha de hielo. Arwen se ríe cuando Lily les cuenta que ella le respondió que lo consideraba un cumplido. Sabrina, en cambio, pone los ojos en blanco.

- Los chicos pueden ser tan sentimentales a veces...

Si Richard Quirke en algún momento se siente tentado de echar pestes de Lily Potter por toda la escuela, probablemente saber que ella aún cuenta con el respaldo de su hermano, sus primos Rosie, Lucy y Hugo y su propio carácter es suficiente para disuadirlo. Claro que corren rumores de cierto joven rubio que prácticamente lo amenaza con despedazarlo si dice una sola palabra sobre la pelirroja, pero Lily raras veces presta atención a los chismes. Lo cierto es que _él_ ya no la trata con la frialdad de las últimas semanas y entre ellos surge la antigua camaradería nacida en los veranos en casa de los Potter, pero ella no puede evitar preguntarse porqué su corazón latió más deprisa cuando se peleó con él que en todas las veces que Richard la besó.

Llegan las últimas semanas para repasar antes de los T.I.M.O.S y Lily tiene poco tiempo para pensar. Tal vez por eso no se pregunta cómo es que Scorpius Malfoy coincide siempre con ella en la biblioteca, o porqué siempre se queda último en la sala común cuando ella decide repasar durante la noche, y en todo caso no es demasiado extraño porque él tiene que rendir los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Quizás sí debiera llamarle la atención que él se haya molestado en buscar sus antiguos apuntes de quinto año para prestárselos o que siempre insista en compartir la mesa con ella cuando estudian, pero la cabeza de Lily se hace un lío cada vez que él roza su piel por accidente o le dedica una sonrisa privada y no quiere confundirse aún más.

Los exámenes llegan y se van, la Copa de las Casas se encuentra una vez más en poder de Slytherin, en gran parte gracias a su triunfo aplastante en el campeonato de Quidditch (Gryffindor nunca se recuperó tras la partida de James) y todos están algo achispados porque Derrick metió unas botellas de hidromiel de contrabando. La euforia ante el triunfo y las vacaciones inminentes permea las paredes de la sala común y se quedan todos hasta tarde celebrando, total que al día siguiente dormirán todo el viaje de vuelta a casa.

Lily está achispada de más pero afortunadamente alguien la sujeta por el brazo y la ayuda a sentarse en un sillón apartado de los pocos Slytherins que siguen festejando. Al levantar la vista se encuentra con unos brillantes ojos grises enmarcados por cabellos dorados y se le corta la respiración. Su rostro está a escasos centímetros del suyo y Lily nota por primera vez las pecas casi invisibles sobre su nariz. Siente un irrefrenable deseo por contarlas y se inclina hacia delante. Los labios de él se entreabren para decir algo, pero Lily nunca lo sabrá porque se inclina un poco más y, empujada por la euforia y el hidromiel, cubre su boca con la suya.

En las novelas románticas de Arwen que alguna vez leyó a escondidas, cuando los protagonistas se besan por primera vez el mundo parece detenerse y la heroína se siente a punto de desmayarse. No le sorprende darse cuenta que no es así. El mundo no se detiene, sino que empieza a girar cada vez más deprisa a su alrededor, y Lily no se siente débil ni mareada: el calor inunda su cuerpo y se siente más viva que nunca cuando acaricia sus cabellos dorados con los dedos o cuando su piel toca la suya, dejándola en carne viva, y su corazón late tan fuerte que parece a punto de estallar. No le importa nada, podrían estar en medio del Gran Salón repleto de gente y no le importaría, aunque Lucy se reiría de ella, Rosie le haría un sinfín de preguntas (por no hablar de Arwen y Sabrina) y Al podría tener la malhadada idea de escribirle a James, pero ahora Lily sólo puede pensar que necesita más contacto, lo necesita como un hombre sediento necesita agua en medio del desierto y piensa que nunca podrá saciarse.

Él la aparta de sí y la realidad le cae encima con la fuerza de una avalancha. _¿Qué he hecho?_

La vergüenza le impide levantar la vista. No sólo teme el bochorno, sino que está convencida de que él está furioso con ella, y por Merlín ella no quiere que él la considere una tonta, una niña absurda con un enamoramiento pasajero.

Traga saliva y lo mira, porque es una Potter y una Weasley por más verde y plata que se vista. Él parece más perturbado de lo que le ha visto nunca, con su respiración entrecortada y sus mejillas casi, casi rojas. La mira de hito en hito como si no pudiera creer lo que ven sus ojos y ella siente la garganta seca.

- Mira, Scorpius, yo...

Pero calla, porque la intensidad de sus ojos grises es casi insoportable, y porque acaba de darse cuenta que los brazos de él rodean su cintura. Antes que pueda formular un solo pensamiento coherente, una de sus manos se desplaza desde su cintura hasta su nuca y él la atrae hacia sí para besarla como si no hubiera un mañana.

-

Es con ánimo decaído que Lily felicita a Al y Rosie por graduarse, porque no puede evitar pensar en otro joven que no volverá a Hogwarts el año entrante y dos años es mucho tiempo. Para su vergüenza ha llorado toda la noche sobre la almohada, con cuidado para que sus compañeras no se dieran cuenta, y se le hace un nudo en la garganta cada vez que piensa en que quizás no volverá a verlo.

Pero mantiene estoicamente una sonrisa forzada y trata de no mirarlo. Si lo hiciera, notaría que sus ojos grises buscan constantemente los suyos, pero no se acerca a ella. Es un misterio, entonces, cómo aparece un sobre verde en el bolsillo de la capa de Lily, un sobre que contiene una carta de caligrafía apretada, una confesión y una promesa (_Te veré en una semana_). Lily se ríe a carcajadas, porque es más feliz de lo que ha sido nunca, y sabe que está rompiendo con la tradición y las convenciones pero, ¿acaso no lo ha hecho toda su vida?


	6. Bill Weasley

**Bill Weasley **

_Música: Girl all the bad guys want – Bowling for Soup_

Lo primero que le llamó la atención de ella...

La mayoría de la gente respondería "su belleza" y él sería un mentiroso si lo negara, porque lo primero que notó fue el brillo etéreo de sus cabellos, una aureola dorada enmarcando su rostro tallado en marfil. Parecía una de esas esculturas de la Antigua Grecia, de cuerpos perfectos y rasgos bellísimos y él podía entender la fascinación inmediata que muchos podían sentir al verla.

Mas no era la primera muchacha con sangre Veela corriéndole por las venas que conocía, ni era Bill Weasley el tipo de hombre que pierde el sentido con una caída de ojos. Estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas flirtearan con él y había tenido más novias que el resto de sus hermanos todos juntos, por lo que respondió con una sonrisa tranquila a su guiño de ojos pero no perdió la cabeza por ello.

Podría haberse olvidado de ella (si era posible olvidarse de unos ojos profundos como el mar, claros como cielo de verano; si era posible olvidar el sol destellando en sus cabellos, su piel tersa y su sonrisa deslumbrante) pero la casualidad o quizás el destino tenía otros planes. En su primer día de trabajo en la sede londinense de Gringotts llegaron rumores a sus oídos de una muchacha imposiblemente hermosa con acento extraño y el mar y el cielo en sus ojos. Sólo un vistazo confirmó sus sospechas, porque el brillo de sus cabellos y su rostro de marfil se habían quedado grabados en sus retinas.

Lo primero (lo segundo) que le llamó la atención de ella fue su descaro. Al verlo ella sonrió, una sonrisa enceguecedora que deslumbró a todos a su alrededor e hizo a la mayoría perder el habla. Él le sonrió a su vez, la imagen misma de la confianza, pero un duende lo llamó y él la perdió de vista.

Para su sorpresa, ése mismo día se presentó ella en su despacho, haciendo que todas las cabezas se dieran vuelta al verla pasar y Bill está seguro que si las miradas matasen él habría caído fulminado en el acto cuando ella se detuvo a hablarle.

- Nos conocemos de algún lado, ¿vegdad?

- Sí, nos vimos en Hogwarts, antes de la tercera prueba.

El rostro de ella se ensombreció un momento, su labio temblando por una fracción de segundo.

- Antes que... – musitó en voz baja, la mirada perdida, y Bill recordó al muchacho de ojos grises y vacíos. Hubo un momento incómodo, en el cual él se preguntó si habría sido amigo de ella y en ese caso, qué podría decirle (¿había algo para decir en una situación así?) pero la sombra se disipó tan rápido como había llegado y la luz y el calor del verano regresaron a su bellísimo rostro.

- Estabas acompañando a Hagui Potteg, ¿no es ciegto?

Él entornó los ojos. Muchas estupideces se decían sobre Harry en el Profeta y en las calles, y si ella venía para sonsacarle información sobre el chico, bien podía ella irse a...

- Es tan buen chico – continuó ella, al parecer ajena al gesto torvo de Bill – Le salvó la vida a mi hegmanita en el lago, ella ahoga no hace más que hablag de él. Cgueo que se ha enamorado – Y soltó una risita que sonó como una melodía.

La ansiedad se esfumó y a partir de ese momento continuaron charlando con naturalidad, para la envidia de la mayoría de lo compañeros (y algunas compañeras) de trabajo de Bill. Y entonces, con total desparpajo, ella le preguntó si podría darle clases para "mejogag" su inglés, con un brillo travieso en los ojos claros. Él ocultó su sorpresa y le dijo que se fijaría si tenía tiempo libre pero que si era así claro, estaría encantado. Ella pareció algo desconcertada, probablemente acostumbrada a que todo el mundo le diera el gusto al instante, pero le dedicó una última sonrisa resplandeciente y se marchó, dejando la sala un poco más sombría.

Chicas como ella estaban acostumbradas a que los hombres fueran tras ellas y quisieran servirles todo en bandeja, pero Fleur no era del tipo que se quedaba de brazos cruzados y fue ella quien lo encaró durante una de sus clases de inglés y lo invitó a tomar un café. A Bill su arrojo le encantó aún más que su cabellera dorada y su rostro perfecto. Fue casi surrealista la naturalidad con la cual se encontraron charlando en un café como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida, descubriendo más cosas en común de lo que él o nadie hubiera creído a simple vista. Ella tenía el mismo afán de aventura que él y escuchaba fascinada sus historias de tierras distantes y hechizos exóticos, una mirada ensoñadora en sus ojos.

- ¡Cómo me gustaguía viajag pog todo el mundo teniendo aventugas! – exclamó, una nota casi de envidia en su voz. Él le sonrió.

- ¿Y el peligro no te importaría?

Un brillo se encendió en sus ojos claros, una sonrisa pícara curvando sus labios.

- Eso es lo que lo haguía divegtigo.

Bill no pensó _Encontré a mi alma gemela_ ni ninguna tontería por el estilo, pero sí que estaba muy interesado en continuar las lecciones de inglés, aún en el caso improbable que la pronunciación de Fleur en algún día lejano se volviera perfecta.

-

Bill tendría que haber sido ciego y sordo para no percatarse del disturbio que ocasionó en su familia el anuncio de su compromiso con Fleur. Su madre puso el grito en el cielo, no de alegría precisamente, Fred y George lo miraron con incredulidad, preguntándole si había perdido la cabeza; Ginny frunció el ceño y soltó un bufido indignado y hasta su padre quiso hablar con él en privado para preguntarle si no creía que estaba apresurando un poco las cosas.

Bill podía comprender hasta cierto punto sus recelos. Él y Fleur eran muy jóvenes aún y estaban en medio de una guerra cada día más cruenta, y apenas se conocían desde hacía un año. Pero Bill sabía ya entonces que el tiempo no mide la intensidad de los sentimientos, que no se necesitan años para conocer a una persona y que si la esencia de dos seres humanos no es compatible ni un siglo juntos podría cambiar eso.

Él conocía a Fleur mejor que nadie porque era él único que se había molestado en mirar más allá de su rostro de muñeca de porcelana y ver el fuego ardiendo dentro de ella, la pasión y el sentimiento esperando para desbordar su prisión de fría belleza. Y él había revelado ante ella más sobre sí mismo que ante nadie más, porque sus ojos claros parecían comprender los anhelos, los sueños y los miedos que lo embargaban, porque sus manos delicadas se volvían suaves y dulces cuando acariciaba su rostro, porque se entregaba por entero a él cuando la besaba.

Sólo Charlie pareció felicitarlo con sinceridad. Apenas si había visto a Fleur pero le alcanzaba la opinión de Bill para cimentar la suya y le dio sus mejores deseos. Su padre se resignó y dijo que aceptaría su decisión; los mellizos seguían creyendo que estaba mal de la cabeza pero después que Fleur halagase sus inventos al menos se mostraron medianamente conformes con su elección y Ron estaba quizás demasiado deslumbrado por Fleur como para pensar seriamente en el asunto. En cuanto a Ginny, apenas si podía tolerar la presencia de Fleur y su madre... Su madre sencillamente no podía comprenderlo. Miraba a Fleur como si se tratase de un ser de otro planeta y tal vez razón no le faltase, porque Fleur y ella eran tan distintas que podrían haber pertenecido a galaxias distintas.

A Bill le dolía, pero trataba de ocultarlo para no preocupar a Fleur. Ella se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero poco acostumbrada como estaba a no agradarle a la gente no tenía idea de qué hacer para revertir la situación.

- Dales algo de tiempo – le dijo él, pasándole el brazo por la cintura – Cuando te conozcan mejor, te querrán como te quiero yo.

Ella frunció el ceño, poco convencida, pero luego soltó una risita.

- Espeguemos que no... ¡no puedo casagme con todos ellos a la vez!

-

Bill sabía que algo andaba mal. Podía sentir las vendas cubriendo su rostro y veía la desolación y la angustia en la mirada de sus padres, la compasión en los ojos de Madam Pomfrey, la preocupación en los rostros de sus hermanos. En un primer momento no tuvo ocasión de preocuparse demasiado por ello, shockeado como estaba por la noticia del asesinato de Albus Dumbledore y la traición de Snape. Sin embargo, con el correr de los días la actitud de los demás hacia él empezó a parecerle alarmante y cuando le retiraron las vendas exigió que le acercaran un espejo.

Su madre intentó negarse, con lágrimas en los ojos, y su padre y Madam Pomfrey intercambiaron una mirada inquieta. Fleur fue la única que conservó la calma y le preguntó si estaba seguro. Él, empezando a sentirse algo irritado replicó que sí, que estaba completamente seguro, que dejaran de tratarlo como si tuviera dos años. Su madre dejó escapar un sollozo y le rogó que esperara, pero ante un gesto de Bill Fleur sacó un espejo de su cartera.

Bill pestañeó un momento, incapaz de reconocer su rostro en el reflejo que le mostraba el espejo. Luego el horror comenzó a embargarlo. Nunca se había considerado una persona particularmente vanidosa, pero el rostro en el espejo pertenecía a un monstruo.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar al tiempo que su madre se echaba a llorar con voz queda, los brazos de su esposo rodeando de su cuerpo, y Madam Pomfrey le sacó el espejo antes que lo rompiera. Bill comprendió con espanto que su vida nunca volvería a ser la misma, a partir de ahora estaría siempre marcada por el terror de aquella noche. Tocó sus cicatrices, que parecían cubrir por completo su rostro y tuvo ganas de vomitar.

Unas manos suaves tomaron las suyas con fuerza, cubriéndolas de calor hasta que poco a poco dejaron de temblar.

- Mígame.

Él no quería, no quería ver el disgusto en sus ojos claros. Sabía que Fleur no era ni tan superficial ni tan vanidosa como le hacía creer a la gente, pero ¿cómo podía no horrorizarse si él mismo estaba asqueado?

- Bill, _mígame_.

Y él lo hizo, porque simplemente no había forma de negarse cuando ella usaba _ese_ tono pero no quería, no quería que sus ojos encontraran los suyos. Fue ella quien le levantó la barbilla para clavar su mirada en la suya y Bill casi dio un respingo cuando no vio ni horror ni asco ni disgusto en sus ojos, cuando no vio siquiera compasión o lástima. Los ojos de Fleur, a diferencia de todos los demás, lo miraban de la misma manera que siempre lo habían hecho. Su reflejo en ellos no había cambiado, la misma admiración, el mismo orgullo y amor incondicional refulgían en ellos, brindándole a Bill la paz que había perdido.

- No me importan tus cicatguices, Bill. Paga mí tú egues mucho más que un rostgo bonito... y paga seg sinceros, siempgue fui más linda que tú.

Él dejó escapar una risa débil que pareció curarle un poco el alma y ella le dedicó una sonrisa enceguecedora.

- Tus cicatguices sólo muestgan que mi maguido es un hombgue valiente, Bill. Y nunca he estado más ogullosa de ti que en este momento.

Las palabras entre ellos se volvieron innecesarias y se conformaron con aferrarse uno al otro, sus miradas transmitiendo todo lo que necesitaban decir. Los demás abandonaron la habitación, comprendiendo la intimidad del momento, y nunca más volvió a escuchar Bill una queja por parte de su madre o Ginny. Fleur era ahora oficialmente miembro de la familia Weasley aunque la boda no se hubiera celebrado: la auténtica unión se había realizado aquí, en esta habitación aséptica con interminables hileras de camillas blancas, donde se juraron no abandonarse nunca.

-

Ella tenía miedo. Él podía sentirlo, pese a que su rostro se había vuelto de piedra y ninguna emoción traicionaba sus ojos.

Él podría haberle dicho que se quedara atrás. Podría haberle dicho que ya había suficientes miembros de su familia en peligro, que su corazón se rompería en mil pedazos si algo le sucedía. Pero eso habría sido desmerecerla, ignorando sus méritos y él la quería demasiado para ello.

No dijo ni una palabra mientras se aprestaban a abandonar su hogar y marchar hacia Hogwarts, hacia la guerra, pero antes de salir tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos. En los ojos de Fleur era el único lugar donde su reflejo no le devolvía una visión deformada por el disgusto, el miedo o la compasión, en los ojos de Fleur él seguía siendo el hombre valiente y entero que ella había conocido.

Se quedaron quietos, en silencio, hundiéndose en la mirada del otro por lo que parecieron siglos o tal vez meros instantes, hasta que los hombros de ella se relajaron y una expresión resuelta apareció en su rostro.

- Tú egues mi valog, Bill.

_Y tú mi fuerza_, pensó él, porque sin ella jamás podría haber sobrevivido a los comentarios insidiosos, a las miradas de desconfianza y temor, a las intimidaciones del Ministerio, a la compasión y la pena en los rostros de su familia. Por ella se había mantenido fuerte, por ella no había perdido la cabeza.

- Tú eres mi roca – le dijo, y hubiera deseado poder decirle un millón de cosas más pero la batalla los aguardaba, y Bill rogó a todos los dioses en los que no creía que no le robasen su única luz en esta noche tan sombría.

-

- Papi, ¿qué fue lo que más te gustó de mamá?

Victoire tiene siete años, el cabello rubio rojizo que se convierte en oro o fuego según la luz y los ojos de su madre, brillantes por la curiosidad. Bill sonríe, invadido por una súbita nostalgia, y observa a Fleur con la cabeza despeinada y el delantal puesto de cualquier manera mientras lidia con Louis y Dominique, embarrados de pies a cabeza y empecinados en no bañarse. Hay muchas cosas que podría responderle a su hija, todas ellas verdaderas pero después que las arenas del tiempo se llevasen poco a poco su juventud sólo una importa de veras.

- Su fuerza. Y que siempre haya sido de verme y quererme cómo soy.

Fleur levanta la cabeza al escuchar sus palabras y sonríe, una sonrisa aún más resplandeciente y deslumbrante que la que le dedicó cuando se conocieron, porque ahora su sonrisa está embellecida por su dulzura, por su paciencia y por el amor que los une, indestructible e indemne ante el paso de los años.

No está seguro de que Victoire haya entendido su respuesta pero parece darse por satisfecha, porque se da vuelta para dirigirse a su madre:

- ¿Y a ti, mami? ¿Qué fue lo primero que te llamó la atención de papá?

La sonrisa de Fleur resplandece aún más, y un brillo familiar aparece en su mirada.

- Oh, no sé – dice, en tono soñador – Cgueo que fue ese diente de tibugón tan sexy...

Victoire parece confundida, pero sus padres intercambian una mirada y se echan a reír a carcajadas, mientras Bill toma en sus brazos a Dominique y Fleur carga con Louis para llevarlos al baño, Victoire en sus talones ametrallándolos con preguntas interminables.

Bill ya no siente escalofríos cuando se mira en los espejos, porque el rostro reflejado es el mismo que sus hijos contemplan con admiración y confianza, el mismo que Fleur cubre de besos cada noche antes de acostarse, el mismo que muestra la sonrisa más ancha y cuya mirada refleja la mayor felicidad que haya sentido nunca.


	7. Padma Patil

**Advertencia:** Femslash (suave). NO HAY INCESTO. Aclaro por las dudas.

* * *

**Padma Patil**

_Música: __Canción desesperada__ – La Oreja de Van Gogh_

Cuando la voz atronadora del Sombrero Seleccionador resuena por todo el Gran Salón, el corazón de Padma da un vuelco. _Gryffindor_ se escucha, y son diez letras, tres sílabas, una palabra que cambiarán su vida para siempre. La profesora McGonagall le quita el Sombrero a la niña de largos cabellos oscuros, y sus ojos castaños buscan inmediatamente los de Padma. Hay una mirada aprensiva, casi asustada en su rostro y se le hace un nudo en el estómago, porque se supone que su hermana es la chica que no le tiene miedo a nada y ahora se pregunta cómo no se lo vio venir antes.

Padma le sonríe débilmente y toda su fuerza se pierde en esa sonrisa, pero vale la pena porque Parvati le muestra el pulgar levantado y camina hacia su mesa – que nunca será la de Padma – un poco más animada. La ve sentarse entre una chica de pelo rubio oscuro y otra de enmarañado pelo castaño, saludando a una y a otra con una sonrisa algo forzada y Padma siente deseos de llorar.

- Oye, ¿te sientes bien?

Padma gira la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos desvaídos de Brocklehurst, Mandy, que la mira con un poco de preocupación. Se muerde el labio y trata de tragarse el nudo que tiene en la garganta.

- Sí, claro. Es que...

- Tu hermana no está en la misma casa que tú.

Padma asiente, agradecida de no tener que decir las palabras en voz alta. Mandy la mira un momento, pensativa, y luego apoya una mano en su hombro.

- No te preocupes. La seguirás viendo un montón aunque no estén en la misma casa, ya vas a ver.

Las palabras tranquilizadoras de Mandy no le sirven de mucho consuelo, sin embargo, cuando se encuentra sola en su cama de dosel azul oscuro y ni siquiera el cielo estrellado que se ve por el gran ventanal consigue calmar sus confusos pensamientos. Sabe que las demás chicas tampoco pueden dormir, pero a diferencia de ellas Padma no está nerviosa o entusiasmada por el día siguiente, ni extraña su casa o sus padres. En cambio, Padma no puede evitar pensar que su nueva habitación es demasiado grande y solitaria aunque la comparta con otras cuatro chicas, porque es la primera vez que Parvati no está allí con ella para intercambiar confidencias y risas bajo las mantas antes de dormir, y unas cuantas lágrimas silenciosas se deslizan por su almohada antes que pueda conciliar el sueño.

-

Es difícil, muy difícil esa primera semana. Con tristeza las hermanas Patil descubren que sólo compartirán las clases de Astronomía y nada más. Todavía pueden compartir los recreos, cierto, pero para dos niñas que jamás se han separado desde el día en que nacieron no es suficiente. A Padma le cuesta dormirse por las noches porque no está su hermana allí para espantar las sombras con sus risas, no está acostumbrada a sentarse con otra chica en clase y se siente sola en la sala común, porque Parvati siempre fue la que hacía nuevos amigos y se los presentaba a su hermana, y ella nunca se acostumbró a hacer amigos por su cuenta. Y son los pequeños detalles los que más le duelen. Ya no tiene que levantarse diez minutos antes para sacudir a Parvati de la cama a tiempo, nadie dibuja caricaturas de los profesores en su rollo de pergamino, ya no tiene a quien darle el detestado tomate de su ensalada. Cada pequeña ausencia de su hermana es una cuchilla de aire gélido que le entra en el pecho, que se convierte en una casa de grandes habitaciones vacías con ecos resonando donde antes se escuchaban voces y risas.

Para Parvati parece ser mucho más fácil. La ve de lejos a veces, riéndose con sus compañeros en la mesa de Gryffindor, susurrando al oído de la chica de pelo rubio oscuro, y Padma puede sentir la distancia entre ellas crecer, como si la antigua camaradería que las unía fuese la sombra de un barco perdiéndose en el horizonte, dejándola sola en el muelle esperando por lo que no volverá.

El viernes de esa primera semana llega un paquete desde casa, y en la tarjeta dice: "para nuestras niñas" porque así han sido siempre para sus padres: "las niñas", no Parvati o Padma, porque siempre han sido dos mitades de un par.

Abren la caja juntas, entusiasmadas al encontrar los pequeños tesoros preparados por sus padres y tíos. Tinta que cambia de color, hebillas para el pelo, varitas de regaliz y ranas de chocolates a montones, fotos y tarjetas llenas de buenos deseos y consejos. Se ríen al recordar anécdotas con sus primos, se manchan los dedos de chocolate y tratan de decidir qué es lo que más extrañan de casa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, es como si toda la última semana no hubiera tomado lugar, como si un trozo de paño negro no hubiera separado sus destinos para siempre, como si los colores que llevan en su pecho no marcaran caminos distintos para ambas. Y quizás no lo hagan, porque en ese momento, tiradas de cualquier manera en el pasto, mordisqueando varitas de regaliz, contemplando la tarde desvanecerse en el lago, no hay distancia entre ellas, no hay casas ni mesas separadas, no hay horas de clase con la mirada perdida ni noches insomnes.

Parvati, siempre la más impulsiva, la más intensa de las dos, la toma de la mano y la mira a los ojos, súbitamente seria.

- Padma, prométeme una cosa. Que nunca vamos a dejar que nada se meta entre nosotras, aunque estemos en casas distintas, que nunca vamos a cambiar.

A los once años, ninguna de las dos puede ver la ingenuidad en las palabras de Parvati, porque a esa edad las dos aún creen que pueden hacer que el mundo deje de girar sólo con desearlo con la suficiente fuerza.

- Claro que no – responde, apretando la mano de su gemela con fuerza – Eres mi mejor amiga.

Parvati alza una ceja.

- ¿Más que esa Brocklehurst y esa Turpin con las que te juntas siempre?

Se la queda mirando un momento, estupefacta. Luego se echa a reír.

- Mandy y Lisa no pueden compararse contigo, linda, y lo sabes. Son simpáticas pero...

- No son como tú y yo – completa Parvati, entendiendo al vuelo sus pensamientos como siempre – Sí, lo mismo me pasa con Lavender. Me cae muy bien y me mato de la risa mucho con ella pero... – Con la mano hace un gesto, señalando a Padma y luego a sí misma – No es lo mismo. Ella no eres tú.

En ese instante, azul y escarlata, oro y bronce se funden en el crepúsculo en que las dos hermanas se abrazan y se juran que nunca, nunca dejaran que nada ni nadie se interponga entre ellas.

-

Durante años, mantienen su palabra. Padma se sienta largas horas en la biblioteca ayudando a repasar a su hermana, mientras su gemela es siempre la primera en hacerla reír y abrazarla cuando se entristece por algo. Padma soporta estoicamente la compañía del insufrible Ronald Weasley para que su gemela pueda ir al Baile de Navidad con uno de los campeones de Hogwarts y también dejará que la lleven a la rastra a una cita doble con los chicos de Beauxbatons. Parvati es quien idea cómo escaparse de casa cuando el grupo preferido de Padma da un recital en la ciudad vecina, y es también quien aguanta dos horas de una música que detesta y los reproches de sus padres por haber ido sin permiso; es también ella quien la convence de dejar sus miedos e inseguridades de lado para que se una al coro de la escuela, sabiendo como sabe que lo que más le gusta en la vida es cantar.

Nada se ha interpuesto entre ellas. Ni sus otras amistades, siempre secundarias al lado del lazo que las une, ni los enamoramientos pasajeros de Parvati por tal o cual chico, ni las dudas que sintió Padma antes de unirse al Ejército de Dumbledore, ni el miedo que esta guerra atroz ha alojado en su pecho. Siempre se han mantenido unidas, cada una el sostén de la otra más allá de sus diferencias, más allá de discusiones a gritos y portazos que hacían temblar los vidrios de su casa. Son dos pero también son una, de un modo que nadie más que ellas puede comprender, y Padma no creyó que eso pudiera cambiar nunca.

Y sin embargo aquí está, caminando de una punta a la otra del aula donde quedó en encontrarse con su hermana, retorciéndose las manos y echando miradas de soslayo al reloj sobre el dintel de la puerta. Parvati está llegando tarde, como de costumbre. Se muerde el labio, vuelve a recorrer el largo del aula a grandes zancadas, se desacomoda el pelo al tirar distraída de sus trenzas.

Siempre se lo han contado todo. Por más que no siempre estuvieran de acuerdo, por más que hubiera veces en que sus sentimientos y sus opiniones tenían tan poco en común como la luna y el sol, siempre confiaron la una en la otra, aún las cosas más íntimas, más embarazosas. El lazo que las une es más fuerte que los celos, las rivalidades y la desconfianza, es profundo y cálido como la sangre idéntica que corre por sus venas. Nunca hubo nada que Padma temiera decirle a su hermana... hasta ahora.

¿Cómo puede explicárselo, cuando ni ella misma lo entiende del todo? Un carrusel de sentimientos caóticos en su pecho, girando demasiado aprisa en un torbellino de color y sensación, una caída libre en el abismo, un calor que recorre su piel de pies a cabeza aún en medio del gélido viento invernal, un redoble de tambores en vez de corazón.

Padma ni siquiera puede decir cuándo empezó. Un día era la sosegada, racional prefecta de Ravenclaw, y al día siguiente su vida se había convertido en una tormenta de fuegos artificiales. Y pareció tan simple, tan inocente en un principio. Una voz amable, suave pero no insegura, unas mejillas sonrosadas, ojos del color del mar.

_¿Me ayudas? No hay forma de que me salga el hechizo de Desarme y me siento tan tonta, creo que Potter ya me mira con lástima..._

Y ella lo hizo, porque ayudar a otros está en su naturaleza, porque se sintió halagada de que se lo pidieran a ella y no a Hermione Granger o Ginny Weasley, porque no vio nada de malo en ello. Empezaron a encontrarse en aulas vacías, porque al ser sólo dos personas la loca de Umbridge no podía usar sus ridículos decretos como excusa para fastidiarlas, y mientras Padma la ayudaba con el hechizo de Desarme la otra chica le enseñaba el Encantamiento Escudo. Nunca habían hablado mucho antes, separadas como estaban por los colores que llevaban en su pecho y mesas distintas en el Gran Salón; una de ellas aire y bronce, la otra la calidez de la tierra y el brillo del sol de verano. Y sin embargo, no eran tan distintas, porque entre comentarios al pasar y bromas sobre sus profesores, chismes de sus compañeros y risas sofocadas, se colaron confidencias, por entre los intersticios de una camaradería casual se introdujeron secretos revelados a media voz, sueños e ilusiones confesados al caer la tarde en el horizonte más allá de la ventana. Ella nunca creyó que podría sentirse tan cómoda con alguien a quien apenas conocía, pero algo en la sonrisa franca, en esos ojos a veces azules, otras verdes y de vez en cuando grises, cambiantes como el mar donde la mirada de Padma podía perderse; que le inspiraba una calidez, una confianza que no había sentido nunca.

Empezó como algo casual. Un rozar de su mano contra la suya, una sonrisa tímida, un beso en la mejilla a la hora de la despedida. Un secreto susurrado al oído, el cálido aliento sobre su cuello haciéndole erizar la piel, una mirada que se detenía en sus labios un segundo más de lo prudente. Y entonces Padma empezó a preguntarse algunas cosas. Empezó a preguntarse qué se sentiría enredar los dedos entre sus cabellos rubios, si su piel clara se erizaría de rozarla con la yema de los dedos, cómo sería un beso de esos labios siempre sonrientes. Al principio trató de apartar esos pensamientos de su menta, confundida y asustada, porque la racional Padma Patil nunca esperó que le pasara algo así. Y sin embargo, poco a poco empezó a tener sentido. Porque ella nunca se quedó horas embobada mirando a un chico, no sentía deseos de hablar y hablar sobre Cedric Diggory o Roger Davies o Blaise Zabini ni sintió nada cuando Pierre, el chico de Beauxbatons, la besó. A decir verdad, los chicos siempre la habían dejado sin cuidado y la única vez que se quedó sin respiración no fue cuando Anthony Goldstein le dijo que era la chica más hermosa del curso (lo cual era una mentira descarada, porque ella sabe que no es más linda que Parvati) sino cuando vio entrar al Gran Salón a esa chica de cabellos dorados que refulgían bajo la luz de las velas y rasgos perfectos de diosa griega. En su momento trató de convencerse que apreciaba su belleza como quien aprecia una estatua por su valor estético pero ahora no puede menos que reírse ante su ingenuidad.

Fue un abrazo que duró demasiado, un beso en la mejilla que resbaló hasta su boca cuando giró la cabeza, un suspiro tenue escapando de sus labios los que decidieron su suerte. No sabe bien cuál de las dos comenzó, sólo que a ese primer roce de sus labios siguió otro beso tímido, seguido por otros un poco más seguros, más audaces. Antes de darse cuenta estaban contra una pared, los dedos de Padma enredados en sus cabellos rubios, mientras una de las manos de la chica se aferraba a su cintura y la otra la tomaba de la nuca para acercarla aún más, el corazón de ambas rebotando contra la pared de su pecho al unísono.

Terminó tan pronto como empezó y Padma se apartó dando un salto hacia atrás. Los cabellos rubios, libres de la larga trenza, ahora caían desordenados a ambos lados de su rostro enrojecido; sus labios estaban hinchados y entreabiertos y sus ojos, azul oscuro como el mar en la tormenta.

- Yo... Lo siento – tartamudeó Padma incoherentemente, abrió la puerta y echó a correr antes que la rubia pudiera detenerla.

Durante las semanas siguientes, Padma hizo todo lo posible por evitarla. No entendía qué le pasaba y hasta que no pudiera razonarlo analíticamente, no estaba dispuesta a exponerse a más confusión. Su resolución flaqueaba cuando su mirada se cruzaba con unos ojos a veces azules, otras verdes, en el Gran Salón, o cuando entrenando en las sesiones del ED la rubia pasaba lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera sentir su perfume. Extrañaba horrores su compañía y la amistad forjada en aulas desiertas, pero cada vez que intentaba recordar sus conversaciones la imagen de labios hinchados y rojos y cabellos rubios desordenados invadía su mente, disolviendo todo lo demás.

Por primera vez, Padma sentía que no podía confiar en su hermana gemela y eso sólo era lo suficientemente doloroso. Parvati siempre la había escuchado aún cuando no podía entender su punto de vista, pero presentía que esta vez sería distinto y no quería arriesgarse, no hasta tener las ideas un poco más claras. Sus amigas quedaban descartadas. Si no podía confiar en su hermana, mucho menos podía hablar con ellas. Y escribirle a su madre sobre el tema era una idea aterradoramente vergonzosa así que terminó haciendo lo que haría cualquier miembro digno de su casa: buscó algún libro que la ayudara. Para su sorpresa, encontró varios que trataban el tema, pero usaban unas definiciones y nomenclaturas que Padma jamás habría usado para describirse a sí misma. Desesperada, abandonó su investigación, tratando sin éxito olvidar el asunto, porque a cada lado que giraba sus ojos parecían toparse con la mirada herida de la rubia.

Marietta Edgecombe resultó ser la chica más imbécil del año y extrañamente el desastroso final del ED fue también la salvación de Padma, porque se encontró encerrada en un cubículo minúsculo del baño de chicas con nada menos que la chica de la trenza dorada y fuente de confusión de la morena. Y en ese momento, las dos conteniendo la respiración y apretadas contra la pared, paradas sobre el inodoro para que Pansy Parkinson no pudiera ver sus pies por debajo de la puerta, Padma tuvo un momento de claridad absoluta. No le importaba en lo más mínimo la confusión y la incertidumbre, no cuando su perfume intoxicaba sus sentidos, no cuando podía sentir su cálida piel bajo la blusa blanca. Padma no sabía lo que sentía, pero se dio cuenta que no iba a averiguarlo sentada en la biblioteca y por eso, un par de días después llamó aparte a la muchacha.

Empezó a hablar, tratando de explicar porqué se había alejado esas últimas semanas, pero se hizo un lío y las palabras se enredaron y retorcieron hasta ser un galimatías incomprensible. Entonces Padma, la racional, fría y analítica prefecta de Ravenclaw, tiró toda precaución por la borda, la tomó por los hombros y la besó.

Hubiera sido más romántico y emocionante si sus frentes no se hubieran chocado y si ella no hubiera trastabillado hacia atrás clavándose el picaporte de la puerta en la espalda, pero ése no es el punto y de todos modos, la memoria es gloriosamente selectiva y nos permite rescribir la historia cada vez que sea necesario.

Después de esa tarde empezaron a encontrarse a escondidas cada vez que podían, intercambiando confidencias y besos, caricias y risas en rincones oscuros y recluidos. Ni una palabra dijeron a nadie, porque era un secreto sólo para dos, pero también porque ninguna de las dos estaba muy segura de las reacciones que podían provocar. Así llegó el fin de curso, trayendo consigo la confirmación de sus peores sospechas y las vacaciones de verano. No fue hasta que se encontró encerrada entre las cuatro paredes de su casa, con las discusiones tras puertas cerradas de sus padres, la indignación de Parvati ante la mera sugerencia de abandonar Hogwarts y el terror cobrando fuerza a su alrededor, que ella se dio cuenta cuánto extrañaba esa sonrisa franca con hoyuelos, esos ojos que cambiaban con el tiempo, esas palabras de ánimo que siempre la reconfortaban. Las cartas ya no eran suficientes para subsanar la ausencia y su ánimo decae por la melancolía y el miedo constantes, más la tristeza por tener que ocultarle algo a su gemela por primera vez en la vida.

El nuevo lazo que las une no se resquebrajó durante el verano sino que cobró más fuerza y entonces, después de muchas idas y vueltas, discusiones en voz baja y vacilaciones, tomaron una decisión: sincerarse. No que pensaran ir y publicarlo en la cartelera ni mucho menos porque tampoco era asunto del alumnado, pero sí decirles la verdad a aquellas personas en las que confiaban y querían. Tomaron la decisión, se dieron ánimos y dijeron: _no pasa de hoy._

Y aquí está ella ahora, enfrentándose a Parvati quien ha llegado al fin. Su hermana la mira confundida, sin entender porqué está tan nerviosa, y al principio se alarma y cree que algo malo le ha sucedido a alguno de sus seres queridos. Cuando ella le aclara que no es nada de eso Parvati se la queda mirando como diciendo _¿y entonces, qué?_, con cierta impaciencia y ella no puede culparla, porque con los tiempos que corren no debería estar ahogándose en diez centímetros de agua.

Pero su lengua se traba y tartamudea, y no es vergüenza porque no siente ninguna: no está haciendo nada malo y sabe que su hermana lo entenderá así porque no las han criado para vivir encerradas en castillos de cristal. No es miedo, precisamente. Admite que mucho no le gustaría que se enterase toda la escuela, pero sabe que Parvati, como sus amigas Mandy y Lisa una vez que se los cuente, mantendrán la boca cerrada. Lisa probablemente se encogerá de hombros y dirá algo así como _qué bien_ mientras que a Mandy le costará más tragarlo después de años de intentar convencerla para que salga con su hermano, pero eventualmente lo superará.

Decírselo a Parvati, sin embargo, es distinto. Porque no es su amiga, aunque siempre la haya considerado su confidente, su sostén, la mejor amiga que podría desear jamás. No es su hermana, no solamente, porque el lazo que las une va más allá del cariño fraternal. Los hermanos comparten padres, una casa y unos cuantos recuerdos y genes, Padma y Parvati lo comparten todo desde el día en que nacieron. Son dos, pero también son una, dos mitades de la misma moneda, distintas pero complementarias. No pueden ser separadas y sin embargo, en cuanto las palabras salgan de su boca se abrirá una brecha entre ellas, porque hay un camino que ya no caminarán juntas.

Con palabras torpes, que se tropiezan unas con otras, le cuenta la historia desde el principio, a veces viéndose forzada a volver sobre sus pasos para explicar con mayor detalle tal o cual cosa. Cuando termina, Parvati tiene los ojos como esas bolas de cristal donde afirma que puede ver el futuro. Padma no la culpa. Debe ser extraño que el espejo donde solías mirarte ahora muestra un reflejo tan distinto al tuyo, porque pese a sus diferencias siempre han podido verse reflejadas la una en la otra.

- Así que... ¿Bones? Bueno, no... no me lo esperaba pero... bien por ti, supongo.

No, Parvati no puede digerirlo a la primera pero está bien de todos modos, porque más adelante lo hará y descubrirán la forma de seguir siendo gemelas, dos mitades de un todo aunque sean tan distintas como el aire y el fuego. Ahora Padma lo sabe y puede sentirse tranquila.

- ¿Se lo has dicho?

Susan la mira con ojos expectantes, hoy de color verde aguamarina. Por las miradas de soslayo que les dirige una shockeada Hannah Abbott desde lejos, Padma deduce que su amiga ya le ha contado la verdad.

- Sí. Fue difícil pero... ya está.

La rubia asiente y toma su manos entre las suyas.

- Ya vas a ver que todo saldrá bien – Y de cualquier otra persona Padma lo tomaría como un montón de palabras vacías, pero Susan hace que suene plausible. Cuando mira en sus ojos, podría creer que el cielo puede fundirse con la tierra, que el azul del mar y el amarillo del trigo pueden ser el mismo color, que el águila y el tejón pueden andar juntos. Porque Susan es Susan, simplemente, y con eso hace que el mundo de Padma sea un poco más brillante, más cálido, más fácil de sobrellevar.

Pocos días después Parvati la llama aparte, con una caja repleta de chocolates en forma de gobstones. Ante la mirada intrigada de Padma, su hermana se encoge de hombros.

- Justin Finch-Fletchley me comentó que son los preferidos de Susan y como eres nueva en todo este asunto de las citas, me pareció que te haría falta una guía. No puede ser tan distinto, ¿verdad? Bueno – agrega después de pensarlo un momento – al menos, si le sacas todo el asunto de la testosterona de en medio.

Y entonces Padma sonríe de oreja a oreja y le echa los brazos al cuello a su hermana, que se ríe y protesta porque la caja se está aplastando pero no importa, porque ahora las dos saben con toda certeza que sin importar lo que diga un feo sombrero milenario ni que los dictámenes de su corazón sean tan distintos, porque han iniciado un camino juntas y están dispuestas a terminarlo así. Por más que a lo largo del trayecto vayan viviendo experiencias distintas, las dos saben que siempre se tendrán la una a la otra, porque son dos y una y eso no cambiará nunca.


End file.
